


He Doesn’t Like Me

by ultwoodz



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultwoodz/pseuds/ultwoodz
Summary: Después de una noche de beber con amigos, Wooseok se despierta en la casa de alguien que, él sabe con certeza, no lo quiere. Al menos él piensa que no.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Doesn’t Like Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596782) by [wjmoon (sodapeach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon). 



"No tengo ganas de ir esta noche," dijo Wooseok, tirando de su propia ropa como si no le quedara bien, como si la hubiera tomado prestada del armario de otra persona.

"Entonces no lo hagas," dijo Seungwoo. "Nadie te está obligando, pero si no quieres, les diré a todos que te intoxicaste con comida."

Era un poco tarde para volver atrás. Ya estaban a medio camino del bar cuando el estómago de Wooseok comenzó a revolverse con nervios. Era el día especial de Yohan. Ganó una medalla de oro y quería deshacerse de todo su entrenamiento haciendo que su propio hígado se retuerza, e invitó a todos sus amigos a hacerlo con él. Aparte de Yohan, Seungwoo era el único que realmente conocía y no es que le disgustara ninguno de los otros amigos de Yohan, simplemente le costaba entrar en contacto con gente nueva, pero eso no importaba porque cuando caminaron más cerca, el letrero del bar apareció a la vista y realmente no tenía sentido dar la vuelta, especialmente porque ya se había molestado en vestirse tan bien.

"¿Cuánto crees que va a tardar esto?" Dijo Wooseok, tirando de un hilo suelto dentro de su bolsillo, tan incómodo que no podía soportarlo.

"Sólo un par de horas," dijo Seungwoo. "No tienes que quedarte toda la noche. Después de unos tragos, a nadie le importará si te vas a casa."

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Supongo que voy a estar pendiente de él," suspiró. "Hangyul al menos se comporta cuando estoy cerca para evitar que incendien algo, pero está tan ocupado tratando de impresionarlo que dejaría que Yohan encendiera el fósforo."

Wooseok asintió, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Si Hangyul estaba ahí, que por supuesto lo estaba, su otro amigo estaría ahí también y eso era algo que Wooseok no había considerado cuando se vistió para lo que podría haber pasado por una cena entre compañeros de trabajo.

Había algo sobre Seungyoun que lo ponía nervioso. No había absolutamente nada aburrido en él y eso hacía que Wooseok se sintiera muy aburrido, pero era agradable. Era estúpidamente agradable. Nunca tenía nada malo que decir de nadie y saludaba a todas las personas que conocía con mucho afecto, incluso aveces tan audazmente como para abrazarlos directamente (no es que Wooseok estuviera mirando).

A todos excepto a Wooseok.

Cada vez que se topaban entre sí en estas pequeñas reuniones o en algún lugar en el exterior lejos de las construcciones sociales, siempre lo saludaba con torpeza, nunca lo miraba directamente a los ojos y nunca se molestaba en entablar una conversación, pero nunca tenía problema para hablar durante horas con Seungwoo. O Hangyul. O Yohan. O Jinhyuk. O Byungchan. O literalmente, cualquier otra persona con quien se encontraran. Así que aceptó que simplemente no le caía bien y siguió adelante. Eso era justo. No le caía bien a muchas personas, pero generalmente solo eran las personas que no se tomaban el tiempo de conocerlo. La cuestión era que Seungyoun, la famosa mariposa social, tampoco se molestó en conocerlo.

"Deberías sonreír," Seungwoo le recordó. "La gente podría pensar que estás enojado."

Wooseok se echó a reír, acostumbrado a escuchar sobre su resting bitch face. "Solo estaba pensando."

"Bien," dijo. "Porque no tendrás muchas oportunidades para hacerlo por el resto de la noche."

Wooseok puso los ojos en blanco. No iba a emborracharse tanto.

Wooseok no era un hombre muy sabio. Tenía una inteligencia superior a la media, un sentido razonablemente bueno y una comprensión firme de sus propios límites, todo lo cual dejó de lado por completo en el momento en que cruzó la puerta.

Llegaron tarde y los nervios ya lo estaban afectando. Él y Seungwoo tuvieron que abrirse paso entre una multitud de tamaño moderado para llegar a Yohan y decirle que estaban allí y se preguntó cuántas personas había invitado realmente.

Estaba rodeado de personas que no conocía y a juzgar por su aspecto, también debieron ser atletas. Estaba desesperado por ver una cara familiar y rápidamente aprendió a tener cuidado con lo que deseaba.

Hangyul los vio primero y saludó con su mano libre, con una botella de cerveza apretada flojamente en la otra. Wooseok no era un gran admirador de la cerveza, prefería vinos más dulces que lo hacían sentir como si estuviera bebiendo jugo de fruta, pero no creía que ese fuera el lugar correcto para pedir una copa. A juzgar por la línea recta que Seungwoo hizo, iban a quedarse con él el resto de la noche, al menos hasta que todos los demás comenzaran a irse a casa. Con lo que Wooseok no contaba y con lo que debería haber contado, era que a solo unos pasos de distancia, estaba el mejor amigo de Hangyul, teniendo una conversación con algunos tipos que Wooseok no había conocido antes. Entonces los conoce a ellos también. Supongo que los conoce a todos. Excepto a mi.

"Hey, Seungwoo y Wooseok están aquí," dijo Hangyul, dándole una palmada en la espalda. Se dio la vuelta sorprendido, pero luego su rostro se iluminó lo suficientemente rápido como para que nadie más lo notara, excepto Wooseok, que estaba interesado en observarlo por alguna razón. Sus ojos pasaron sobre la cabeza de Wooseok, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba allí, hasta llegar a Seungwoo, a quien saludó cálidamente y con entusiasmo. Una cosa era ser ignorado, pero que literalmente ni siquiera lo mire... era realmente demasiado.

"Voy a ir por una bebida," dijo Wooseok a nadie, no es que nadie estuviera escuchándolo. Y ahí fue donde comenzaron los problemas y estaba en camino a quedar como un gran idiota.

Wooseok no tenía ni idea de dónde demonios estaba. Sabía que estaba oscuro, olía a cerezas e incienso y que no estaba en su cama. Estaba en la cama de alguien, y luego recordó que si se estaba despertando en la cama de alguien, probablemente había hecho algo terriblemente estúpido la noche anterior.

Su cabeza palpitaba por la resaca, su lengua estaba hinchada y el olor de algo que no podía descifrar le hizo querer tragarse un paquete completo de mentas para el aliento. No importaba qué errores cometiera, porque seguramente estaba en su lecho de muerte. ¿Contaba como su lecho de muerte si era la cama de otra persona? Tendría que preguntar en la próxima vida porque no quedaba mucho tiempo de acuerdo a lo jodidamente mal que se sentía.

Levantó la mano para limpiar la somnolencia de sus ojos y notó algo extraño. Llevaba una sudadera que era demasiado grande para él y las aberturas de las manos estaban atadas en los extremos como pequeños guantes de boxeo para que no pudiera quitársela. No llevaba pantalones, pero no sentía que le hubiera pasado nada. Si fuera así, quien lo llevó a su casa debe haber tenido un extraño fetiche con las manos y Wooseok decidió que era mejor que saliera de allí antes de tener que averiguar eso. Esperaba por un momento que se hubiera ido a casa con Seungwoo, pero la habitación de Seungwoo olía más a Seungwoo. Esta era la cama de un extraño y para horror de Wooseok, todavía estaba en ella.

Salir de la cama sin usar sus manos resultó ser un reto. Quienquiera que fuera el dueño aparentemente dormía con demasiadas mantas y almohadas y Wooseok sintió como si estuviera saliendo de un malvavisco. Si no supiera mejor, habría pensado que quienquiera que fuera había tratado de encerrarlo como una princesa encerrada en una torre. Wooseok resopló. La persona que lo trajo a casa definitivamente iba a tener que escucharlo antes de darle una explicación de cómo llegó allí en primer lugar. No podía creer que Yohan tuviera un amigo así, que se aprovechara de uno de sus amigos más queridos. ¡Qué horrible!

Sus pies tocaron el piso y casi perdió el equilibrio. Estaba mareado por la resaca y probablemente no estaba en la mejor posición para gritarle a nadie por temor a que si abría la boca demasiado, todo su interior se caería al suelo.

Le tomó un tiempo tocar el mango sin las manos, pero finalmente abrió la puerta. Todo el departamento estaba oscuro y se preguntó si se había ido a casa con Drácula, pero un hedor horrible lo golpeó y le revolvió el estómago. Oh dios, que es eso.

Siguió el olor a través del departamento, una mano de suéter atado cubría su nariz cuando el olor se volvió demasiado fuerte para respirar. No estaba seguro de la espalda de quién estaba mirando, pero tenía la sospecha de que no iba a ser feliz cuando se enterara.

"Hola," dijo en voz baja, con la garganta en carne viva por la noche anterior.

"Buen día, cariño," dijo, demasiado brillante, sin volverse hacia él. Esa voz... esa voz... "¿Qué tan mala es tu resaca?"

Wooseok gimió en respuesta. Él lo miró por encima del hombro lo suficiente para que le viera la cara y sus rodillas se doblaron. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Es mi casa," se rió Seungyoun. "Sientate. Esto estará listo en un minuto."

Wooseok hizo lo que le dijeron, solo porque no estaba acostumbrado a que Seungyoun hablara con él y aparentemente estaba dentro de su casa con las manos atadas y sin pantalones. Se sentó en la pequeña mesa encajada en la esquina y empujó sus manos en su regazo para ayudar a cubrirse. Como si no pudiera sentirse más humillado.

"Aquí tienes," cantó alegremente, su voz una octava demasiado alta para alguien con una resaca tan brutal como la suya, pero estaba seguro de que con la expresión engreída en su rostro, sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Puso el tazón de algo líquido y naranja que probablemente se suponía que pasaría por sopa frente a él. "Come."

Wooseok lo miró y parpadeó.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Seungyoun, frunciendo el ceño.

Levantó los brazos atados y exhaló bruscamente. Seungyoun esbozó una sonrisa y se rió alegremente. "Oh, cierto."

Desató los nudos que sostenían las manos de Wooseok como rehenes, y una vez que estuvo libre, flexionó sus dedos apretados y empujó las mangas hasta los codos. "¿Esto era necesario?"

"Sí," dijo, levantándose de nuevo para traerle un plato de arroz para acompañar el misterioso caldo de naranja. No es que quisiera empeorar las cosas para sí mismo, sino que teniendo en cuenta el estado actual de su atuendo y el hecho de que alguien a quien conocía por el hecho de que no le gustaba abiertamente le estaba haciéndole el desayuno, tuvo que preguntar.

"¿Nosotros..?"

"¿Hmm? Oh, no," dijo.

"Oh," dijo Wooseok, aliviado.

"Pero hubo algunos intentos," murmuró. Wooseok lo miró en estado de shock. ¿Seungyoun había tratado de acostarse con él? Captó la expresión de Wooseok y aclaró. "Por tu parte, no la mía."

Él rodó los ojos. "Eso es difícil de creer."

"¡Es verdad!" Se defendió. "¡Por qué crees que tuve que atarte las mangas! En el momento en que entraste por la puerta, ¡estabas tratando de quitarte la ropa! ¡Tuve que sentarme sobre ti para que te pusieras mi sudadera porque no podía evitar que te arrancaras los botones!"

Wooseok se cubrió el rostro con horror. No estaba listo para creerlo. Absolutamente no lo hubiera creído. Pero no hay forma de que Seungyoun supiera que tenía la costumbre de arrancarse los botones cuando estaba borracho. No fue su culpa que se interpusiera.

"No te preocupes," agregó Seungyoun, agitando su mano. "Solo bromeaba sobre el intento. Creo que pensaste que estabas en tu propia casa."

Wooseok suspiró y se frotó la sien. "Probablemente."

"¿Cuánto recuerdas?"

"Recuerdo vagamente que fui al bar," dijo, con la voz atascada en el fondo de su garganta. "Creo que fui con Seungwoo."

Seungyoun lo miró de una manera extraña e hizo un gesto hacia el tazón. "Date prisa y come. Te ves como si estuvieras muerto."

"Gracias," dijo, metiendo una cuchara en el caldo y cortando una gruesa capa de aceite en la que no estaba seguro de confiar. Frunció el ceño. "¿Que es esto?"

"Es sopa de resaca," dijo como si fuera obvio, pero no se parecía a ninguna sopa de resaca que Wooseok hubiera comido antes. Era demasiado... viscosa. "Es una vieja receta familiar, pero es mejor que la comas antes de que se enfríe."

"¿No vas a comer?"

Seungyoun sacudió la cabeza. "No tengo resaca."

Wooseok resopló. Sería tan asquerosa como se veía, pero si había sido un terror para la vida de este hombre, lo menos que podía hacer era probar su terrible comida. Se llevó una cuchara temblorosa a los labios y la probó, y fue tan horrible como pensó que sería. Era salada y grasienta y era más picante de lo que le gustaba. Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse verbalmente y por completo, surgió un recuerdo de sí mismo tropezando en el departamento de Seungyoun como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Cerró los ojos con horror al recordar la forma en que se quitó la ropa, se desnudó hasta lo esencial y se arrojó sobre el pobre Seungyoun que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener las manos de Wooseok en su lugar. Recordaba haberse quitado los pantalones y tirar una lámpara de mesa en el proceso y correr a la habitación para ser empujado y forzado a ponerse una sudadera con las manos atadas como un niño con varicela.

"Oh, Dios," gritó Wooseok. Dejó caer la cuchara sobre la mesa y se cubrió la cara. "¡Oh Dios!"

"Buena sopa, ¿no?" Dijo Seungyoun, sin molestarse. Se recostó en la silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Yo..?"

"Sip."

"Yo intenté..."

"Sip."

"Lo siento mucho," dijo, con la cara más roja que la sopa. Nunca se había lanzado así a nadie antes, que pudiera recordar, y estaba seguro de que si Seungyoun no hubiera sido engañosamente fuerte, habría cometido un terrible error.

"¡Me deshonraste!" Gritó, teniendo un ataque de risa. En todos los años que se habían conocido, nunca lo había hecho sonreír o reír así antes. Otras personas lo habían hecho y fácilmente, pero no él. Algo sobre eso lo hizo sentir cohibido. O tal vez solo eran sus piernas desnudas pegadas a la silla. Esperó pacientemente a que la diversión de Seungyoun desapareciera antes de hacer su siguiente pregunta, ya que el Sr. Risitas sabía todas las respuestas. "¿Como llegué aquí?"

"Bueno," dijo, chasqueando la lengua contra la parte posterior de sus dientes e intentando averiguar cómo organizar su historia. "¿Quieres mi versión o la versión de la sopa?"

"Ambas por favor," dijo. Si iba a recibir un puñetazo en la cara con el recuerdo de sí mismo actuando como un idiota, al menos quería saber primero la perspectiva de un testigo. Además, Seungyoun en realidad estaba hablando con él por una vez, y aunque las circunstancias no eran las ideales, quería saber como se sentía.

Él tarareó, perdido en sus pensamientos. "Estabas borracho."

"Si."

"Estabas realmente borracho," agregó.

"Ya entendí eso."

"Era tarde y necesitábamos llevarte a casa," recordó. "Te llamamos un taxi, pero no le querías decir al conductor dónde vivías."

Wooseok comió ociosamente más sopa e inmediatamente se arrepintió. Recordó a algunos tipos que no conocía junto con Seungyoun, a quien apenas conocía tratando de empujarlo a un taxi, pero tenía los brazos y las piernas en el marco del automóvil y usaba toda su fuerza de borracho para sostenerse a sí mismo mientras lloraba ¡¡¡no!!! "Oh Dios."

"Mhm," asintió.

"¿Dónde estaba Seungwoo?" Preguntó, sabiendo que Seungwoo nunca lo habría dejado solo así.

Le dio otra de esas expresiones extrañas. "Uhh, realmente no estaba prestando atención, pero en algún momento le gritaste y amenazaste con treparlo como un árbol y arrancarle la nariz."

"Sí, claro que lo hice," dijo Wooseok, bajando la cuchara. No necesitaba recordar eso para saber que lo había hecho. "Continua."

"Entonces, necesitábamos llevarte a casa, querías ir a casa, pero no nos decías dónde vivías," dijo.

"Entonces, ¿cómo terminé aquí en tu casa?"

"Estoy llegando a eso," dijo Seungyoun. "Así que me subí al taxi. Estaba un poco borracho, pero no tanto como tú, los otros chicos no te conocían y no es que no confíe en ellos, pero me sentía mejor llevándote a casa yo mismo que enviándote con alguien que no conoces porque entonces nada malo podría haber sucedido."

Wooseok tragó saliva. Tampoco lo conocía tan bien. Sabía su nombre, y conocía su rostro lo suficiente como para reconocerlo en una multitud, pero no se conocían y no era como si fuera un conocido casual mutuo general porque Seungyoun lo ignoraba siempre que era posible, ¿pero aún así estaba preocupado por su bienestar? No tenía sentido.

"Entonces, me subí al taxi," continuó. Wooseok probó la sopa nuevamente, teniendo una afición por su sabor peculiar y mientras contaba su historia, los recuerdos cayeron en su lugar.

La historia de Seungyoun decía que él le dijo que entrara, pero Wooseok lo recordó acariciando el asiento junto a él y parpadeando lo suficiente como para convencerlo con las mejillas rojas de beber toda la noche. Recordó meterse en el asiento trasero y poner su cabeza sobre su hombro y aferrarse a él como un bebé inútil. "El conductor no pudo llevarte porque no le dijiste tu dirección, y no pude llamar a Seungwoo porque no desbloqueaste tu teléfono, así que te traje aquí."

Wooseok se cubrió la cara otra vez, todavía pensando en la forma en que enterró su cara en el cuello de Seungyoun mientras el mayor luchaba contra él para sacarle el teléfono y así poder pedir refuerzos. "Oh Dios."

Levantó la vista para ofrecer otra disculpa y notó la marca ligeramente púrpura en el costado del cuello del otro hombre y juró firmemente que nunca volvería a beber. Seungyoun tarareó y asintió. "Eso es todo lo que yo vi, así que si quieres saber algo más, tendrás que terminar la sopa."

Se levantó de la mesa y se fue a algún lado, dejando que Wooseok enfrentara los horrores de sus propias malas decisiones con el tazón viscoso de sopa de resaca que sabía tan amargo como sus recuerdos. Entonces se había arrojado sobre él después de llamar a Seungwoo un árbol y aferrarse al costado de un taxi como una araña gigante. Luego se quitó toda la ropa y tuvo que ser controlado para evitar desnudarse. Y si sus presunciones eran correctas, Seungyoun lo había amurallado con un fuerte hecho de almohadas en su propia cama para protegerse de él, que se había vuelto completamente salvaje.

No pudo obligarse a beber más de la sopa, incluso si estaba ayudando a su resaca. Todavía le dolía la cabeza, pero estaba casi lo suficientemente mejor como para volver a encender las luces. No quería saberlo. No quería recordar nada más. Quería disculparse adecuadamente por actuar de la manera que lo hizo y salir de allí para que pudieran reanudar el no hablarse como se suponía que debía ser.

Limpió después de su desayuno, no era del tipo que deja platos sucios en la casa de otra persona, antes de pasear por el departamento para encontrarlo.

"¿Sabes qué hice con mis pantalones?" Preguntó, encontrándolo en el pasillo.

"¡Ah! Sí, déjame buscar tu ropa," dijo. Fue a su habitación y regresó con su ropa desechada y Wooseok descubrió que había arruinado su propia camisa. "Solo ponte la sudadera. Es vieja, no me importa."

"Gracias," dijo Wooseok antes de meterse en la habitación para vestirse en privado. No estaba seguro de por qué necesariamente lo necesitaba ya que ya lo había visto en ropa interior, pero se sentía como lo correcto.

Encendió la luz y encontró un espejo. Se veía como si estuviera muerto, pero suponía que no importaba lo que Seungyoun pensara de él.

Se escabulló al baño para lavarse la cara y gorgoteó suficiente enjuague bucal para cubrir el olor persistente de la noche anterior.

"Hay un cepillo de dientes en el cajón de arriba," gritó, escuchando el agua correr.

"Gracias," respondió Wooseok. Al menos cepillarse los dientes lo hacía sentir menos como el chicle debajo del zapato de alguien.

Salió, un poco menos asqueroso que antes y listo para encontrar el camino a casa. No estaba seguro de cuán lejos vivían el uno del otro o si necesitaba tomar un taxi o un tren, pero tenía que salir de allí para que pudieran fingir que nunca sucedió.

"Gracias por ocuparte de mi," dijo, encontrando a Seungyoun en el sofá luciendo menos intenso de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Antes, cuando se veían en público, él era esta persona a la que todos querían, pero Wooseok nunca estaba cerca. Era demasiado carismático y dinámico, pero allí estaba en pijama con el pelo desordenado en el sofá de su propia casa, como cualquier niño del vecindario.

"¿Te vas?" Preguntó, silenciando la televisión que ya estaba mirando en un volumen lo suficiente bajo como para no molestarlo.

"Sí, creo que sí," dijo.

"No tienes que hacerlo," dijo Seungyoun. "Te gustan los juegos, ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo sabías eso?" Preguntó Wooseok, sorprendido. Realmente no era algo que nadie más que Seungwoo supiera en su círculo.

"Me mostraste todos tus logros y los trofeos que habías ganado en tu teléfono en el camino," dijo.

"Oh, Dios," Wooseok sintió que otro dolor de cabeza se acercaba.

"No, fue lindo," dijo. "No sabía que te gustaban esas cosas."

Wooseok resopló, ignorando el hecho de que dijo que algo sobre él era lindo. "¿A quién no le gustan esas cosas?"

"Quiero decir, nunca te había visto emocionarte por nada," dijo Seungyoun. "No es que no crea que te gusten esas cosas."

"Oh," dijo Wooseok. No era su culpa que fuera tímido con personas que realmente no conocía. Por supuesto que le gustaban esas cosas.

Sintiendo su incomodidad, Seungyoun continuó, y la urgencia era discordante. ¿Es así como se sentían otras personas a su alrededor? "Además, dijiste que ibas a patearme el trasero, y después de verte caer como un gato borracho, creo que me debes la oportunidad de demostrarte que estás equivocado."

Wooseok sacudió la cabeza. "No quieres hacerte eso a ti mismo."

"Pruébame," se burló de él. Dio unas palmaditas en el asiento junto a él para convencerlo de la misma forma que lo había hecho en el taxi la noche anterior y Wooseok puso los ojos en blanco con incredulidad, pero sus piernas se movieron hacia él de todos modos. Se sentó a su lado, sintiéndose aún más tímido y fuera de lugar de lo que ya lo hacía. De cerca, podía ver la tenue sombra gris de los rastrojos alrededor de su boca y las sombras debajo de sus ojos. No debe haber dormido bien, pero ¿cómo podría? había sido pateado fuera de su propia cama. También pudo ver mejor la marca en su cuello que él había dejado y su estómago se revolvió. Levantó la mano y señaló el lugar reflejado en su propio cuello y frunció el ceño.

"Lo siento,"dijo en voz baja.

"¿Oh, esto?" Lo miró sorprendido, antes de sonreír de nuevo. "Sí, te enojaste y me mordiste cuando no te dejaba tener tu teléfono anoche."

Wooseok suspiró aliviado. No había cruzado una línea. Por supuesto, morder a la gente era un problema, pero al menos no era un chupetón. "¿Por qué no podía tener mi teléfono?"

"Creo que estabas tratando de amenazar a Seungwoo de nuevo."

"Él se lo merecía."

Seungyoun se echó a reír y luego su rostro cayó al darse cuenta de algo en voz baja para sí mismo. "No se va a enojar porque estás aquí, ¿verdad?"

"No," Wooseok se rió entre dientes. "Yo soy el que debería estar enojado porque me dejó en el bar. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque ustedes... ya sabes..." dijo, alejándose de él.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No, no, no," agitó las manos. "No no no no."

"Oh," se relajó, frotándose el cuello donde Wooseok lo mordió inconscientemente. "¿Hay alguien que pueda estar enojado de que estés aquí?"

"No," Wooseok sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose por qué preguntaba eso. "¿Por qué?"

"Por nada," dijo, saltando. "¿Prefieres Call of Duty o Mario Kart?"

"A-ambos", tartamudeó, la conversación se movía en demasiadas direcciones para que pudiera seguir el ritmo. "Ambos están bien."

Él tarareó y miró su estante de juego pensativo, mientras Wooseok lo miraba. Se veía diferente, con una camiseta y pantalones que eran demasiado cortos para usar frente a otras personas, pero era su casa y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Pero así, Wooseok no se sentía intimidado. De hecho, inspiró al demonio en él.

"Lo que sea que elijas, vas a perder," Wooseok lo provocó.

Miró por encima de su hombro y levantó una ceja. "Estás hablando mucha mierda para ser alguien que no podía ponerse los pantalones."

Las mejillas de Wooseok se sonrojaron, sin haber esperado que respondiera de una manera tan específica, pero no sería vencido. No por un hombre con pantalones tan pequeños.

Pero no se le ocurrió una respuesta decente.

"EsTáS hAbLaNdO mUcHa MiErDa PaRa SeR aLgUiEn QuE nO pOdÍa PoNeRsE lOs PaNtAlOnEs,"repitió Wooseok. Eso le mostrará.

Seungyoun resopló. "Alguien está molesto."

"Alguien es molesto," dijo Wooseok y se preguntó si lo estaba llevando demasiado lejos, pero Seungyoun solo parecía estar alentado por eso. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que tendría la oportunidad de molestarlo así, pero estaba yendo sorprendentemente bien.

"¿Qué te parece Mario Kart?" dijo. "Creo que necesito arrojarte un shell azul para sentirme mejor."

"Entonces estás de acuerdo en que estaré en primer lugar," sonrió Wooseok.

Hizo una pausa y pensó en ello. "Espera, no."

"¡Si! Me alegra que podamos estar de acuerdo en que soy mejor que tú," bromeó.

"Oh amigo, estás muerto," dijo Seungyoun con diversión. "¿Quieres apostar entonces?"

La boca de Wooseok se torció, tentada por la idea. "¿Qué tipo de apuesta?"

"Jugamos algunas rondas, el perdedor compra pizza," dijo Seungyoun casualmente.

Wooseok se burló dramáticamente. "Fácil. Vas a perder."

Se dejó caer a su lado lo suficientemente cerca como para que Wooseok recordara el aroma de las sábanas bajo las que se despertó enterrado. El olor a suavizante de telas, cerezas y ese olor infantil que algunos chicos tenían que inspiraban sentimientos conmovedores, todo vino a la vez. Bueno, él no iba a tener ningún tipo de esos sentimientos por Cho Seungyoun. Ni siquiera habían pasado doce horas desde la última vez que lo ignoró abiertamente lo suficiente como para que Wooseok quisiera beber tanto que terminó en su casa. Parpadeó. Sí, esos eventos tenían sentido en ese orden.

"¿Estás listo?"Preguntó Seungyoun, notando el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"Sí," dijo Wooseok.

De alguna manera, la ultima partida terminó con Wooseok arrojando su última onza de orgullo mientras trepaba a la persona mucho más grande en el sofá junto a él para robar su control.

"¡Ya!" Gritó Wooseok, arrojándose sobre él sin preocuparse por otra cosa que no sea pulverizarlo.

Seungyoun, por otro lado, no podría haber estado más entretenido. Mantuvo su controlador fuera del alcance y se rió alegremente cuando Wooseok lo arañó.

"No seas un mal perdedor," dijo, usando sus rodillas desnudas para detener a Wooseok.

"¡Hiciste trampa!"

"Lanzar un shell no es hacer trampa," dijo. "¡Querías estar en primer lugar tanto!"

"Una partida más," se quejó Wooseok.

"Son cinco a cero," dijo. "Podemos seguir jugando, pero todavía tendrás que comprar mi comida."

"No si gano seis veces," insistió.

Seungyoun arrugó la nariz y sacudió la cabeza. "No puedes."

Wooseok se dejó caer en el sofá y lo fulminó con la mirada. "Debería borrar esa expresión engreída de tu cara."

"¿Oh, en serio? ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?" Dijo, burlándose de él.

Wooseok tragó saliva, nervioso. ¿Estaba coqueteando? ¿O solo estaba siendo molesto? No pudo decirlo. No estaba acostumbrado a esto. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir él?

Resopló, decidido a no dejar que se burlara de él así. "¿Qué tipo de pizza te gusta?"

"Me gusta cualquier cosa," dijo. "Ve si hay algo especial o algo así."

Wooseok tarareó y saltó, pero le faltaba algo importante. "Uhh, ¿dónde está mi teléfono?"

"Oh, lo dejé en el mostrador junto a la puerta," dijo.

"Ah, gracias," dijo Wooseok. Lo encontró seguro con su billetera y llaves y cualquier otra cosa que podría haber perdido cuando pateó sus pantalones por la habitación. Hizo una mueca de dolor ante el leve recuerdo que le trajo el plato de sopa más extraño que haya tenido, hecho por una persona que no parecía entender.

Cuando levantó su teléfono encontró una ráfaga de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de texto de Seungwoo.

Por dios por favor dime que estas bien

No debería haberte dejado ahí

Mierda, espero que hayas llegado a casa

Soy el peor amigo del mundo

Lo siento mucho por favor envíame un mensaje

Wooseok cerró los ojos con fuerza, su corazón se aceleró sabiendo que había hecho entrar en pánico a su amigo. Sí, Seungwoo no debería haberlo dejado, pero no necesitaba pensar que algo malo le había sucedido cuando lo peor de la noche anterior fue la vergüenza que había pasado. Lo llamó de inmediato, golpeando sus uñas ansiosamente contra el mostrador, esperando que contestara.

"¿Wooseok?" Dijo la voz del otro lado.

"¡Hola!" Dijo Wooseok, asegurándose de que sonara muy bien. "Lamento no haberte llamado antes, no tenía mi teléfono conmigo."

"Suena falso, siempre lo tienes contigo," dijo.

"Ha sido una mañana extraña."

"¿Llegaste a casa a salvo?"

"Ahhh," dijo, mirando a su alrededor con torpeza. "Todavía no me he ido a casa."

"¿Dónde estás?" Dijo después de una larga pausa. "¿Necesitas que vaya a buscarte?"

"No, estoy bien," dijo Wooseok. "Estoy en la casa de Seungyoun, aparentemente."

Seungwoo hizo un sonido como si todo tuviera sentido. No debería haber tenido sentido. Era bien sabido que Wooseok y Seungyoun no eran amigos y el hecho de que estaba en su casa debería haber sido motivo de alarma.

"Dile que venga si quiere," dijo Seungyoun detrás de él, pasando pero sin escuchar a escondidas. "Ya que tú vas a comprar la comida"

Wooseok miró por encima del hombro y le sacó la lengua. "Dijo que pasaras si quieres. Aparentemente voy a comprar pizza."

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres pasar un tiempo a solas con él?" bromeó Seungwoo.

"¿Quieres mantener tus rodillas a salvo?" Dijo Wooseok.

"Si viene, dile que les avise a Yohan y Hangyul también," dijo Seungyoun antes de alejarse nuevamente. "Se sentirán excluidos si pasamos el día juntos sin ellos."

"Claro," se detuvo Wooseok. Pasarían todo el día juntos. Wooseok estaba pidiendo pizza e invitando a sus amigos a la casa de Seungyoun, donde solo había dormido porque Seungyoun quería asegurarse de que llegara a casa a salvo.

"¿Wooseok? ¿Estás ahí?" Dijo Seungwoo por el teléfono.

"Sí, lo siento," dijo. "Seungyoun dijo que si quieres venir, traigas a Yohan y Hangyul."

"Dios, ¿qué, vives allí ahora o algo así?" Seungwoo bromeó.

"Estoy pasando el mensaje," cantó Wooseok. "Envíame un mensaje para saber cuánta comida tengo que pedir."

"Sí ~," dijo antes de colgar.

Wooseok exhaló bruscamente. Ahora Seungwoo también estaba siendo molesto. No podía imaginar lo insoportable que hubiera sido si supiera qué tipo de problemas había causado la noche anterior y eso lo hizo entrar en pánico.

"¡Seungyoun!" Gritó, corriendo de vuelta por el apartamento, resbalándose con sus calcetines en el suelo resbaladizo.

Sacó la cabeza de la cocina y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Hmm?"

"No vas a decirle a nadie lo que sucedió, ¿verdad?" preguntó. "Quiero decir, lo que hice..."

"Podría," dijo. "¿En qué te afectaría?"

"No creo que pueda sobrevivir," dijo Wooseok.

"¿No intentaste pelear conmigo por un juego de Mario Kart? ¿Llamándome tramposo?"

Wooseok frunció el ceño. "Solo estábamos jugando..."

Él tarareó, sonrió y desapareció de nuevo en la cocina y no estaba seguro de si eso significaba que mantendría su secreto o no.

"¡Hey!" Gritó. "¡Vuelve aquí!"

Se apresuró a la cocina y casi chocó contra él en el camino. Seungyoun lo agarró y lo estabilizó antes de que pudiera resbalar y caer. "Torpe."

"Tu piso está resbaladizo," se sacudió el polvo, alejándose para poner un espacio cómodo entre ellos.

Lo miró por un momento como si estuviera pensando demasiado, pero luego su rostro se iluminó nuevamente cuando sus pensamientos cambiaron. "Si vienen otras personas, probablemente debería limpiar. Toma mi tarjeta y pide comida extra para que no sea solo pizza, pero tienes que comprar la pizza porque gané de manera justa y estoy seguro de que no quieres que le cuente a nadie sobre tu extraña aversión a los pantalones."

Wooseok lo miró con la boca abierta. "¿Me estás chantajeando?"

Se inclinó hacia adelante lo suficiente como para querer hacerlo retroceder. "Sí."

Pero antes de que Wooseok pudiera alejarse o incluso animarse y desafiarlo, Seungyoun regresó a la sala de estar con la orden de conseguir algo de beber para no deshidratarse. Agarró una botella de agua porque, aunque se sentía mejor, todavía tenía un poco de resaca y necesitaba su fuerza si iba a soportar las burlas de sus amigos. Volvió a la sala de estar y se sentó junto a Seungyoun y en ese momento, Seungwoo le dijo que los tres iban a venir.

"Dijo que vendrán."

Él tarareó como si no estuviera completamente emocionado al respecto, pero la famosa mariposa social probablemente estaba cansada. O había esperado que Wooseok se fuera. Su estómago dio un vuelco ante la idea de que se había quedado más de lo esperado y luego estaba atrayendo a más personas para abarrotar el espacio personal de este chico.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te devuelvan tu apartamento?" preguntó Wooseok. "Puedo decirle que venga a buscarme y él puede decirles que me enfermé o algo así."

"Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras," dijo. "Ah, pide la comida para que esté aquí cuando lleguen."

"Mandón," dijo Wooseok en voz baja con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. Entonces así se siente hablar con él.

Seungwoo trajo a Hangyul y Yohan y no hicieron tantas preguntas como Wooseok pensó que habría. Aparentemente, los dos más jóvenes habían estado allí durante la mayor parte del berrinche de Wooseok y no estaban sorprendidos de que Seungyoun lo cuidara porque aparentemente ese era el tipo de persona que era. A decir verdad, si tuviera que sentarse allí y escuchar a la gente hablar sobre lo grandioso que era Seungyoun, se habría sentido nauseabundo antes, pero luego tuvo que admitir que en cierto modo lo admiraba. Incluso si a Seungyoun no le agradaba, no había sido más que amable, pero Wooseok se preguntó si eso era porque habían estado solos. Se preguntó si volvería a ignorarlo ahora que sus amigos estaban allí y si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que Seungwoo no tendría problemas para llevarlo a casa. Sería menos incómodo de esa manera, de todos modos.

Los cinco se sentaron en el suelo en un gran círculo con toda la comida que Wooseok y Seungyoun habían ordenado en el medio. Los tres nuevos invitados habían sido lo suficientemente atentos como para traer más bocadillos y bebidas para superar lo que estaba a punto de ser una larga y agotadora sesión de juegos. Fue la primera vez que Wooseok sintió que realmente era parte del grupo y se sintió bien.

Comieron hasta que todos estuvieron llenos antes de dividirse en equipos. Yohan y Hangyul estaban en uno y Wooseok y Seungyoun estaban en el otro con Seungwoo en el medio cambiando con todos en cada ronda para que nadie quedara fuera. Wooseok se sentía mejor para entonces, por lo que era más juguetón y despreocupado, sintiéndose como en casa.

Los dos, con la ayuda de Seungwoo, aplastaron al otro equipo y Yohan y Hangyul pasaron su derrota discutiendo entre sí para ver de una vez por todas de quién era la culpa de que habían perdido. Wooseok se echó a reír hasta que no pudo respirar, aferrándose a Seungyoun en busca de apoyo hasta que recuperó el sentido. Una vez que recuperó el aliento, levantó la vista para verlo mirándolo con cariño y el calor se elevó desde su pecho, hasta su cuello y hasta sus orejas. Tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado antes de que alguien más pudiera ver cuán rojo estaba su rostro.

No tenía idea de cómo se suponía que debía procesar ese tipo de atención de él. Así era como todos los demás interactuaban con él y lo había visto suceder miles de veces, pero nunca había esperado...

Respiró hondo y se puso de pie para tomar un poco de aire fresco o algo de beber o cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para procesar su nueva...¿amistad?. ¿Así era ser su amigo? ¿Ser alguien a quien miraba con cariño?

Se escondió en la cocina por un minuto, usando la excusa de que necesitaba un poco más de agua y en los pocos segundos que estaba solo lejos del grupo con sus propios pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que tal vez ser alguien así no sería algo a lo que tendría que esforzarse mucho para acostumbrarse. Sonrió para sí mismo, sintiéndose estúpido por haber pensado que no podrían ser amigos en primer lugar cuando todo el tiempo debió ser porque Wooseok era tímido.

Regresó y Hangyul había tomado su lugar. Frunció el ceño y entró con la intención de sentarse en el suelo frente a los pies de Seungwoo cuando fue agarrado y tirado al regazo de Seungyoun. Sus ojos se abrieron y captó una expresión de sorpresa de Seungwoo, quien aparentemente también pensó que el gesto era extraño. Él puso la barbilla sobre su hombro y suspiró lo suficiente como para hacerle cosquillas en la oreja.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó Seungyoun.

"Sí, qué hacemos," dijo Seungwoo directamente a él y Wooseok, pero parecía que solo Wooseok lo notó. Se movió incómodo en su regazo y en lugar de empujarlo, dejó caer las manos alrededor de su cintura para evitar que se cayera. Esto hizo que Wooseok se sintiera cálido y seguro y mucho más consciente de lo mucho que lo estaba juzgando su mejor amigo.

"Tengo un poco de hambre," dijo Hangyul.

"Acabamos de comer hace unas horas," dijo Yohan con incredulidad. "Comiste como la mitad de una pizza tú solo."

"Sí, estoy entrenando," se burló. "Necesito subir de peso."

"¿Con pizza?" Preguntó Seungyoun, burlándose de él.

Hangyul lo miró y lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Qué quieres comer?" Se rió, haciendo que Wooseok saltara como un niño sobre sus piernas.

"Algo dulce," dijo. "No pedimos el postre."

Seungyoun tarareó. "Tengo helado en el congelador."

"Yo voy," dijo Wooseok, usando la excusa para saltar y liberarse de la mirada que tenía más preguntas que respuestas.

"Te ayudaré," dijo Seungwoo, levantándose también antes de que Seungyoun pudiera. "Quédate aquí. Podemos hacerlo nosotros, ya que todos nos hemos apoderado de tu casa."

"Eso es cierto," dijo, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo mientras descansaba la cabeza hacia atrás. "En ese caso, Wooseok debería recordar dónde están los cuencos."

Wooseok pensó en aquella mañana. Apenas tenía una idea, pero estaba seguro de que él y Seungwoo podrían resolverlo. Caminaron juntos a la cocina donde los dos estaban solos por primera vez desde que llegaron al bar la noche anterior.

"Me debes una," cantó en voz baja lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Wooseok lo escuchara.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Susurró Wooseok.

"Tu nuevo novio," susurró Seungwoo. "O lo que sea que esté pasando ahí."

"Él no es mi novio," siseó. "Sabes que ni siquiera me habla."

Seungwoo resopló. "Sí, así es se ven dos personas que no se hablarán entre sí."

"Solo está siendo amable porque me quedé aquí," dijo.

"¿Y cómo crees que llegaste aquí?" Parpadeó Seungwoo.

"Me dejaste", dijo. "Éso es todo lo que necesito saber."

Seungwoo tarareó. "Es solo una parte de lo que pasó."

El corazón de Wooseok dio un vuelco cuando entró en pánico. ¿Qué más había olvidado? Abrió la nevera y encontró el recipiente de la desagradable sopa de recuerdos de Seungyoun.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Se rió Seungwoo.

"Esta es la única manera," dijo sin una gota de humor. Abrió la tapa, sacó una cucharada y se obligó a no vomitar. El aceite de antes se había espesado, haciendo que la sopa se le pegara a la lengua y si no hubiera estado desesperado por recordar, no habría llegado tan lejos como para beberla sin resaca. Miró la cara de Seungwoo y se esforzó tanto como pudo para recordar.

Recordaba estar en el bar y recordaba cómo se sentía cuando Seungyoun lo evitó para saludar a Seungwoo solamente. El dolor en el pecho le hizo arder los ojos como si estuviera a punto de llorar y no tenía razón para hacerlo. Recordó irse y ordenar un par de tragos, y un par más, y un par más hasta que tuvo que alejarse para encontrar un lugar seguro para sentarse donde no pudiera caerse.

Recordó haber hecho pucheros y haber arruinado toda su noche al ser ignorado y odiado, y recordó a Seungwoo yendo a buscarlo y mirándolo como lo hizo en la cocina.

"¿Qué pasa, Wooseokie?" Preguntó Seungwoo, tratando de animarlo.

Wooseok miró a Seungyoun al otro lado de la barra, la única persona en el mundo que conocía que lo odiaba tanto. Sollozó. "No sé por qué no le agrado."

"¿A quién?" Preguntó Seungwoo, mirando hacia el resto del bar.

"Ese imbécil que finge que no estoy en la habitación cada vez que tenemos que encontrarnos," se quejó.

"¿Estás hablando de Seungyoun?" preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Amigo, has sido su crush por años."

"No sabes de qué estás hablando," Wooseok arrastraba las palabras, limpiándose los ojos borrosos. "Me odia."

"Oh, en serio," dijo Seungwoo, divertido. "¿Quieres que vaya a preguntarle?"

"Cállate antes de que te suba como un árbol y te arranque la nariz por meterla donde no te incumbe," gritó Wooseok lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el resto del bar lo oyera.

Seungwoo pareció desconcertado. "No tienes que gritarme."

"Tú eres el que dice tonterías," lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Si quieres hacer pucheros y llorar por algo que has imaginado en tu cabeza, está bien. Quédate aquí, entonces," dijo Seungwoo. "Me voy a casa donde la gente no me grita."

"Bien," dijo Wooseok.

"Bien."

Wooseok se sacudió y se cubrió la cara.

"Lo siento mucho," dijo, sobrio en la cocina de Seungyoun. "No debería haberte gritado."

Seungwoo sacudió la cabeza. "No debería haberte dejado allí. Regresé más tarde pensando que te estaba dando una lección y todos dijeron que estabas haciendo tanto escándalo que Seungyoun te llevó a casa."

Wooseok se encogió y asintió.

"Pero supongo que nunca llegaste a casa," dijo Seungwoo, pidiendo una explicación a medias.

"No les quería dar mi dirección," dijo Wooseok, encogiéndose de nuevo.

Seungwoo resopló. "Por supuesto que no. Bueno, eso me hace sentir mejor. Estabas siendo molesto y no pasó nada malo. Él es un buen chico. No hubiera dejado que nada malo te sucediera."

"Es un buen chico," coincidió Wooseok en voz baja.

"Sí, así que deja de ser un cobarde," susurró.

"¿Está todo bien aquí?" Seungyoun apareció, lo cual era razonable ya que habían tardado demasiado en sacar un par de tazones de helado.

"Sí," dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Miró el recipiente de sopa de resaca en el mostrador y levantó una ceja. "¿Recuerdas algo?"

"Sí," dijo Wooseok, haciendo una mueca de nuevo.

"Ustedes están bien, ¿verdad?" preguntó, realmente preocupado. "No es asunto mío, pero nunca los había visto pelear antes."

"Suele pasar," dijo Seungwoo. "Escucha, no tengo idea de dónde están las cosas, así que si quieres..."

"Sí, claro," dijo, tomando el lugar de Seungwoo al lado de Wooseok donde estaban los cuencos. "Hay chocolate y fresa en el congelador."

"Entendido," dijo Wooseok, y luego hizo lo que se suponía que debía hacer allí.

"No sé lo que todos quieren, ¿así que supongo que solo un par de cucharadas de cada uno por plato?"

"Creo que funcionará," dijo. Levantó la mano para abrir la puerta del mueble, pero Seungyoun la encontró primero y la mantuvo cerrada.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Seungyoun.

"Estoy bien," dijo Wooseok, evitando sus ojos. "¿Por qué?"

"Debido a que peleaste con tu mejor amigo borracho en un bar, lo olvidaste y solo bebiste la sopa de resaca del refrigerador para recordarlo," dijo, como si fuera obvio porque eso debería haber sido todo lo que había en la cabeza de Wooseok, pero no lo era.

"Dije que lamentaba haberle gritado y él dijo que no tenía la intención de dejarme por tanto tiempo," dijo con una sonrisa. "Estoy bien."

"Está bien," dijo. "Ustedes dos son obviamente cercanos, así que no sabía si estarían molestos por eso."

Lo suficientemente cercanos como para pensar que estábamos saliendo. Y Wooseok tuvo un pensamiento que lo hizo cuestionar todo lo que sabía sobre su dinámica con Seungyoun.

"Fue todo un malentendido," se dijo Wooseok.

Seungyoun tarareó, sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de él. En silencio, sirvieron los postres y se los llevaron juntos a tres niños muy hambrientos que les harían saber que habían esperado lo suficiente su helado.

"Esto es bueno," dijo Yohan, metiendo una cucharada de fresa en su boca.

"Lo ves," dijo Hangyul. "Esto es exactamente lo que necesitábamos".

Wooseok lo miró con torpeza, habiendo perdido el apetito. Estaba sentado en el suelo para no derramar nada y cuando levantó la vista miró a la persona en cuyo regazo se había sentado solo unos momentos antes. Se preguntó si hubiera sido extraño dejar caer su cuenco en el fregadero y regresar y ocupar su lugar allí nuevamente. Era demasiado, ¿no?

"No sé cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos," dijo Seungwoo, habiendo tenido suficiente de verlos mirándose el uno al otro con nostalgia. "Tengo que ir a un lugar mañana por la mañana."

"¿Nos llevaremos a Wooseok de regreso con nosotros?" Preguntó Yohan, y el corazón de Wooseok paró por un segundo. No había considerado irse a casa. Necesitaba irse a casa, pero no estaba listo. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de prepararse mentalmente para salir del sueño en el que vivía ahora.

Seungwoo lo miró, sin saber cómo evitar que volviera con ellos tampoco. "Podríamos hacerlo."

"Puedo llevarlo a casa," dijo Seungyoun y el alivio se apoderó de él una vez más. Él tampoco quería que se fuera. "De esa manera no tienes que preocuparte por salir demasiado tarde esta noche."

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Wooseok sintiendo que la sugerencia era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

"No te importa, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Seungwoo, ganándose su lugar como el mejor amigo del mundo.

"Para nada," dijo.

"Tampoco nos importa quedarnos si necesitas ir a casa," dijo Hangyul, disfrutando mucho su helado y no leyendo la situación. Wooseok exhaló bruscamente por la nariz y Seungyoun lo miró como si le fuera a estallar una vena.

"No, vienes conmigo," dijo Seungwoo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"A Seungyoun no le importa si nos quedamos aquí," señaló Yohan. Seungyoun cerró los ojos y respiró hondo y los tres que sabían lo que estaba pasando no tenían más ideas.

Wooseok buscó ayuda de Seungwoo, pero estaban en apuros. Seungyoun era demasiado amable para echarlos. Seungwoo había hecho todo lo posible, pero no había mucho más que pudiera hacer. Wooseok era el único que aún no había probado nada y no podía pensar en nada que no fuera echarlos.

Pero había una forma en que sabía cómo salir de cualquier cosa.

Wooseok se cubrió la boca con la mano, con los ojos bien abiertos antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se maldijo de inmediato. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué hizo eso? Ni siquiera se estaba confirmado que a Seungyoun le gustaba y allí estaba fingiendo intoxicación por comida para pasar un tiempo a solas con él. Por Dios, soy tan estúpido.

"Wooseok," llamó Seungyoun detrás de la puerta, después de haber corrido tras él. "¿Estás bien?"

Cerró los ojos y se obligó a calmarse antes de abrir la puerta lo suficiente como para hablar con él. Todo iba a estar bien.

"Solo sígueme la correntie," susurró y vio el alivio extenderse por la cara de Seungyoun al darse cuenta de lo que Wooseok estaba haciendo. Asintió y regresó a la sala.

"Uhhh, Wooseok está enfermo," dijo. Wooseok sonrió para sí mismo, escuchando en la puerta.

"¿Es una intoxicación por comida?" Preguntó Seungwoo, que ya conocía bien la rutina.

"Creo que sí,"dijo.

"¿Nos vamos a enfermar?" Preguntó Hangyul.

"No creo que sea contagioso," dijo Seungwoo.

"¿Pero no comimos lo mismo que él?" Preguntó Yohan.

Wooseok, escondiéndose detrás de la puerta, puso los ojos en blanco. Respiró hondo e hizo el sonido de arcadas más fuerte que pudo, que haría que el estómago de cualquiera se revolviera.

"Tal vez deberíamos irnos," dijo Hangyul.

"Sí, ¿te puedes encargar de esto?" le preguntó Seungwoo a Seungyoun.

"Me ocuparé de él por ti."

El corazón de Wooseok dio un vuelco. Esto era una cosa, ¿no? No lo estaba imaginando. Seungwoo tampoco lo había imaginado. ¿Qué pasa si realmente le gustaba? ¿Qué pasaría si eso fuera una posibilidad y qué pasaría si Wooseok quisiera que fuera real?

Todo estuvo en silencio por un tiempo, y él estaba escuchando muy de cerca en la puerta para hacer más ruidos de vómito hasta que llamaron.

"¿Todavía estás allí?" Preguntó.

Wooseok abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. "¿Es seguro?"

Lo miró con la misma cantidad de cariño que antes e hizo que el corazón de Wooseok se acelerara. "Es seguro."

Salió del baño y se sacudió.

"Que buena escena que hicieron," dijo, impresionado.

"Gracias," dijo Wooseok. "A veces se necesita un plan de respaldo."

Él tarareó, divertido. "Diría que funcionó bastante bien."

"Pero, estás bien con esto, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, sintiéndose inseguro sobre todo el asunto. Después de todo, Seungyoun era demasiado amable para decirle a alguien que no podía quedarse.

"Por supuesto," dijo con una sonrisa.

"No sé por qué hice eso–"

"Quería que te quedaras," dijo Seungyoun. "Entonces quédate. Si quieres irte, te llevaré a casa ahora mismo, no tienes que preocuparte por eso."

"Quiero quedarme," dijo, con la voz quebrada.

"Bien," dijo alegremente.

Wooseok lo siguió hasta la habitación, deteniéndose antes de tomar su lugar en el sofá. Había muchas cosas en su cabeza y no estaba seguro de cuánto podría manejar por su cuenta sin expresar al menos uno de sus pensamientos.

"Invitaste a Seungwoo aquí por mí, ¿no?" Dijo Wooseok.

Él hizo un sonido. "Parcialmente."

Wooseok frunció el ceño y asintió, tratando de entender.

Suspiró ruidosamente e hizo todo lo posible para ordenar sus pensamientos. "Pelearon, viniste aquí conmigo, te quedaste aquí conmigo y él estaba preocupado por ti. No quería causar un problema entre ustedes dos porque tener un amigo así no sucede muy a menudo."

"Gracias," sonrió Wooseok, consolado por eso. Todo lo que todos habían dicho acerca de que él era un buen tipo era cierto.

"También quería ver por mí mismo si ustedes dos realmente no estaban saliendo o al menos no se gustaban," admitió.

Wooseok se echó a reír. "Supongo que te diste cuenta de que no lo estamos, entonces."

"No," se rió también, pero con una punzada de vergüenza. "No después de la forma en que ayudó a arrastrar a los gemelos con sus propias manos."

Wooseok se cubrió el rostro. "Lo hizo, ¿no?"

"Un tipo genial," dijo, divertido.

"Necesito preguntarte algo," dijo Wooseok, repentinamente serio. "Me ha estado molestando durante años, pero ahora estoy aún más confundido."

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Por qué no te gusto?"Dijo.

Seungyoun parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"Nos conocemos desde que estábamos en la secundaria y nunca me hablaste a menos que fueras obligado a hacerlo," dijo Wooseok. "No es que necesite agradarle a todos, pero a ti... te gustan todos. Excepto yo."

"¿Estás aquí porque no me gustas?" Bromeó y Wooseok frunció el ceño. "Muy bien, sí, es posible que te haya estado evitando... un poco".

El corazón de Wooseok cayó. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?"

"¡Nada! Oh dios," se cubrió la cara. "¿Tienes sed? ¿Necesitas una manta o algo?"

"Seungyoun," suplicó, la idea de haber hecho algo contra él hace años de lo que no sabia, lo ponía demasiado ansioso como para perder el tiempo.

"Claro," dijo. "Bueno, supongo que ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro. Pensé que tú y Seungwoo tenían algo y pensé que si me permitía acercarme a ti, ya no sería un buen tipo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Wooseok, temblando.

Lo miró seriamente sin el carisma travieso que tenía con todos los demás. "Si tuviera la oportunidad, te habría robado."

Wooseok se congeló, olvidando cómo respirar. Esperó una sonrisa o una risa o que los demás saltaran y gritaran sorpresa o algo para decirle que no estaba hablando en serio, pero no sucedió nada de eso. En cambio, lo miró como si decir eso fuera lo más doloroso que había hecho y solo se había dejado llevar porque Wooseok le preguntó directamente. Porque era un buen tipo.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" Preguntó, sabiendo que las circunstancias habían cambiado dramáticamente en menos de 24 horas. Entonces no solo sabía que Wooseok no era una persona por la que tendría que comprometerse, sino que también había visto a Wooseok en su peor momento. Wooseok siendo un bebé borracho puede haber sido inofensivo, pero era una pesadilla.

Dio un paso adelante, borrando la brecha entre ellos en un grado casi sorprendente y Wooseok estaba casi listo para cambiar de opinión e irse, no estaba listo para la respuesta, fuera lo que fuera. "¿Que quieres que haga?"

Exhaló, sus hombros cayeron en derrota. "No quiero que te preocupes por cómo las cosas que quieres afectan a otras personas cuando se trata de mí."

Sabía que era un golpe injusto, pero también sabía que tenía razón. Nunca se sentiría cómodo con el progreso que hicieron esa noche si sintiera que incluso por un momento Seungyoun estaba haciendo algo por su bien. Si hubiera incluso un momento de duda, todo colapsaría porque Wooseok no se atrevería a empujarlo a una situación que creía que realmente no quería. Seungyoun pasaba demasiado tiempo considerando a otras personas, y quería asegurarse de que alguien también lo considerara a él.

"Está bien," dijo en voz baja, poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Wooseok, que era, aunque pequeña, del tamaño perfecto para acunar su rostro. Lo observó por un momento, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar como si estuviera pensando en cómo dar el siguiente paso.

La espera fue agonizante. Se quedó completamente quieto mientras un millón de pensamientos corrían por la cara de Seungyoun. Sopesó la decisión con cuidado sin romper su mirada, y Wooseok se preocupó por colapsar por la intensidad de la mirada antes de llegar a una conclusión de una forma u otra.

"¿Quieres ver una película?" preguntó Seungyoun.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Wooseok, sorprendido. Esa no era la conclusión que esperaba en absoluto.

"¿Te gustaría ver una película conmigo?" sonrió.

"¿Ahora mismo?"

"Mhm," su mirada se había suavizado y Wooseok lo tomó técnicamente como una buena señal.

"Claro," dijo Wooseok.

Seungyoun se alejó para preparar la película y Wooseok dejó escapar un suspiro, preocupado de que estuviera a punto de sufrir un ataque cardíaco. ¡¿Una película?! ¡¿Te gusto o no?! ¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer con esto? ¡Esto no me dice nada!

"Si quieres, puedes tomar prestados alguno de mis pantalones cortos o pantalones de chándal, si eso es más cómodo," ofreció por encima de su hombro.

Wooseok miró las piernas de Seungyoun y de nuevo las suyas, notando la drástica diferencia de tamaño. "¿Tienes pantalones cortos con cordón?"

"Tocador del dormitorio, lado izquierdo, cajón del medio," dijo.

"Entendido," dijo Wooseok, corriendo hacia la habitación de Seungyoun. Hablando honestamente, no le importaba descansar en su propia ropa, pero necesitaba la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento después de la montaña rusa de emociones y la ola de preguntas sin respuesta que acaba de experimentar.

Miró las sábanas donde había dormido y no pudo evitar sonreír. Había sido una vergüenza horrible para sí mismo y probablemente para todas las demás personas nacidas con el nombre de Wooseok, claro, pero alguien tan cálido e interesante se había tomado el tiempo para cuidarlo porque no quería que se fuera borracho a casa con alguien que podría lastimarlo. Y solo lo hizo porque pensó que Wooseok había sido abandonado por la persona que supuestamente debía cuidar de él. La misma persona a quien valoraba lo suficiente como para mantenerse alejado de él y Wooseok era una persona que le gustaba lo suficiente como para preocuparse por arruinar una amistad. Le gustaba, ¿verdad?

Se cambió a los pantalones cortos, dejando sus pantalones doblados cuidadosamente sobre el tocador en lugar de patearlos sobre otra lámpara de mesa. Él podía esperar, ambos podían, pero ¿por qué tendrían que hacerlo? Salió a toda prisa a la sala de estar donde las luces estaban apagadas y se sentía como un lugar diferente. El gran discurso que apenas había lanzado en su cabeza desapareció por completo y no estaba seguro de lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Entonces se sentó en el sofá y decidió que llegaría a eso más tarde.

Antes de unirse a él, Seungyoun se congeló.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Wooseok.

"Te gusto, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," tosió.

"No estoy inventando esto en mi cabeza, ¿verdad?"

"No," se rió Wooseok, encontrando divertida la forma en que entraba en pánico.

"Bien," dijo, sacudiéndose a sí mismo. "Porque quiero que tengamos una cita, pero es un fin de semana extraño y no sé si quieres ir a un lugar como este, y bueno, tengo películas aquí, y casi se siente más raro-"

"Seungyoun," dijo Wooseok alegremente. "Siéntate."

"Está bien," dijo, sentándose a su lado.

"No tenemos que ir a ninguna parte," dijo.

"Está bien," dijo de nuevo, más tranquilo.

"¿Este es el tipo de persona que podría robar a alguien lejos de otra persona?" bromeó Wooseok, completamente enamorado de la confusión nerviosa en la que se había convertido en los últimos cinco minutos.

Él sonrió, apartando la vista y Wooseok sabía que lo había desafiado. Sabía exactamente lo que había hecho.

Pero la espera lo estaba matando.

"Sí que hablas mucha mierda para ser alguien que no podía ponerse los pantalones," dijo Seungyoun.

Wooseok jadeó. "Pensé que habíamos superado eso."

"No creo que haya superado eso," dijo, y podría haber jurado que vio un destello rosado aparecer en sus mejillas. Wooseok sonrió para sí mismo y se acomodó en el sofá, sintiéndose como en casa en un lugar en el que solo había terminado por casualidad. "¿Eres bueno con algo?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Como, con películas," dijo. "Quiero llevarte a ver Frozen 2 antes de que Hangyul arrastre a uno de nosotros con él primero, así que creo que deberíamos ver primero Frozen Frozen".

"¿Vamos a ver Frozen?" Preguntó Wooseok, bastante divertido.

"Solo si te parece bien," dijo con timidez.

"Eso está bien para mí," se rió. Mierda, él es el tipo de persona que podría robarme. Míralo. Es un bebé gigante. Hubiera dejado a cualquiera por él si hubiera alguien a quien dejar.

El bebé gigante, tímido y feliz que lo había desconcertado por completo solo unos momentos antes, terminó de configurar la película y los cubrió con una manta para mayor comodidad y calidez. Era tan lindo de repente que Wooseok pensó que iba a morir. En realidad estaba teniendo dolores en el pecho por lo lindo que Seungyoun se había vuelto en cuestión de minutos.

Wooseok no pudo detenerse. Se lanzó hacia adelante y plantó un beso rápido en su mejilla que fue más suave de lo que hubiera pensado. Dios mío, incluso su cara es suave y blanda. Oh Dios mío. Oh Dios mío.

Seungyoun se congeló y lo miró en estado de shock y Wooseok se dio cuenta de que podría haber sido una mala idea. Podría haber malinterpretado toda la situación. Y podría tener que mudarse. Pero antes de que pudiera correr, esconderse y cambiar su nombre, Seungyoun se inclinó para darle un casto beso.

Fue dulce y cuidadoso y Wooseok sintió que sonreía. Levantó sus manos hacia las suaves mejillas blandas de Seungyoun y lo sostuvo para devolver el beso que lo había convertido en una pila inútil de pudín.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" Susurró Seungyoun.

"Te veías lindo, no pude evitarlo," susurró.

"Oh," dijo, dándole otro beso rápido. "Eso está bien, entonces."

"No se supone que deberíamos estar viendo una película," le devolvió el beso.

"Lo estamos," dijo, besándolo con entusiasmo.

Wooseok tarareó contra su boca mientras se recordaba respirar. "Supongo que esto cuenta."

"Sí," dijo, deslizando su mano por su cabello y acercándolo.

El cuerpo de Wooseok se movió hacia él como si estuviera completamente magnetizado. "Ya, Cho Seungyoun."

"¿Hm?" Dijo, completamente enfocado en nada más que en los labios de Wooseok.

"Te gusto, ¿verdad?"

El asintió.

"Bien," dijo Wooseok antes de llevarse su labio inferior a la boca juguetonamente. "Solo me quería asegurar."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungyoun tiene una razón para dudar de que le guste a Wooseok.

La noche terminó con los dos apenas viendo la película porque ambos estaban demasiado ocupados robándose pequeños besos. Habría mentido si dijera que no quería más después de tener al chico del que había estado enamorado durante años en su sofá, solo, y aparentemente lo suficientemente interesado como para ayudar a ahuyentar a sus amigos, pero recordó lo estresado que estaba Wooseok temprano esa mañana cuando pensó que había cometido un error. No quería cometer su propio error que arruinaría todo. Después de todo, había estado ignorando a Wooseok desde que eran prácticamente niños para tratar de superarlo y no había funcionado. ¿Cómo podría manejar tenerlo tan cerca y arrebatado nuevamente después de saber algo tan simple como a qué sabía su boca? Aunque no había nada simple en eso. Era la cosa más dulce que había tenido la oportunidad de saber.

Pero luego terminó la noche y aunque había sido muy efectivo en mantener a Wooseok dentro de su casa durante todo el día (un plan casi completamente arruinado por dos idiotas a los que luego tendría que castigar de alguna manera), Wooseok finalmente tuvo que irse a casa , y físicamente lo estaba matando tener que ser el que lo hiciera.

Dijo que podía tomar un taxi, pero Seungyoun no lo dejó, solo porque quería hacer que esos últimos minutos con él duren un poco más.

Fue muy divertido e interesante. Era pequeño y callado, pero al mismo tiempo tan fuerte como un oso y muy ruidoso. Y era tan bonito. No podía creerlo. Wooseok siempre había sido la persona más atractiva que había conocido, pero de cerca con el cabello revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes, era el más hermoso. La forma en que olía hacía que Seungyoun quisiera enterrar su rostro en su cuello y respirarlo en lugar del aire que necesitaba para vivir. Era perfecto y estaba al alcance de su mano como siempre había querido.

El problema anterior había sido su amistad con Seungwoo. Seungwoo era alguien a quien admiraba y respetaba. Era el tipo de persona que se sacrificaba por cualquier persona y daba todo lo que tenía para proteger a las personas que le importaban, así que, por supuesto, tenía a alguien como Wooseok a su lado, incluso si no era de la manera en que lo había malinterpretado previamente.

Verlos pelear en el bar no le había brindado una oportunidad como podría ser visto en el exterior. Por el contrario, el miedo a ver a alguien como Seungwoo perder a la persona que más le importaba por una disputa por borrachera lo hizo ir a Wooseok en primer lugar para evitar que sucediera lo peor, y con Seungwoo aparentemente fuera del camino, vio la forma en que los otros chicos del bar lo miraron. Era un idiota desastroso, borracho y llorón que se aferraba a cualquiera a quien pudiera agarrar y la idea de que alguien se aprovechara de eso lo enfermaba del estómago. Por el bien de Wooseok, por el bien de Seungwoo, y también por él, tuvo que intervenir.

Lo llevaré a casa y todo estará bien. Nadie saldrá herido. Nadie perderá a nadie. Luego volveré a mantenerme alejado de él para no lastimar a nadie. No se trata de mí esta noche.

Pero Wooseok era beligerante. Se negó con vehemencia a decirle al conductor dónde vivía y el propio Seungyoun incluso intentó descaradamente sacarlo, pero sus labios estaban sellados.

No ayudó que Seungyoun también estuviera borracho y cuando estaba borracho, era risueño y estúpido y Wooseok tenía la cara enterrada en su cuello, lo que empeoraba todo. Habría sido muy fácil para él arruinar todo lo que había pasado tanto tiempo protegiendo, pero se mantuvo fuerte y la recompensa se había pagado por completo solo al día siguiente. Sin embargo, era una verdad simple, si se hubiera dejado ir, no habría ganado al final porque Wooseok lo había visto como un arrepentimiento y había huido, pero no lo culparía. Funcionó como se suponía que debía hacerlo, pero luego Wooseok tuvo que irse a casa y todo terminó.

Dijo buenas noches en su puerta y pensó por un momento que iba a entrar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero Wooseok lo agarró por la camisa, aún con la sudadera puesta y lo atrajo hacia él presionando sus labios por última vez.

Le mataba alejarse, no dejarse arrastrar por él por la noche y Wooseok había hecho una mueca cuando se detuvo, sus dos grandes ojos lo miraban como un gatito. Aún no era hora.

Porque todavía no estaba seguro de si a Wooseok le gustaba como a él le gustaba.

Entrar a su departamento solo era una de las principales cosas en su lista de cosas que no quería hacer esa noche. No había un ruidoso y borracho Wooseok pateando sus pantalones. No había ningún Wooseok pegajoso que no quisiera quedarse solo en la cama. No había Wooseok con resaca refunfuñando en su cocina. No había un Wooseok con un poco menos de resaca que claramente no quería irse a casa, dándole a Seungyoun la más mínima esperanza de que quisiera estar allí con él. No había ningún mal perdedor en Mario Kart Wooseok a quien casi había besado antes de tener permiso mientras luchaba por arrebatarle el control. Ningún buen amigo Wooseok que ayudó a invitar a sus amigos mientras se preguntaba cómo sería como su novio haciendo llamadas cómodamente todo el tiempo. Ningún Wooseok que encajara perfectamente en su regazo cuando no había otro lugar para sentarse. Ningún Wooseok que lo ayudara a vaciar su apartamento para poder robar el tiempo que ansiaba. Ningún Wooseok para besar. Ningún Wooseok del que enamorarse.

Cerró los ojos. Estaba solo y triste, ¿y para qué? Si lo extrañaba tanto, podría llamarlo. Wooseok claramente tenía un teléfono. Seungyoun fue quien tuvo que ocultárselo para evitar que llamara a Seungwoo un idiota con cara de snoopy. Por supuesto, podría simplemente enviarle un mensaje de texto o llamarlo o convencerlo de que le envíe una foto de sí mismo para hacer el fondo de su teléfono. Como tenía ese pensamiento, la voz de Hangyul apareció en su cabeza llamándolo un idiota enamorado, e inmediatamente informó a la voz en su cabeza que eso simplemente no era cierto.

Sacó su teléfono, listo para poner fin a su propio sufrimiento cuando se congeló.

Mierda.

Olvidó pedir el número de Wooseok.

Eso no era problema. Simplemente podría volver a su automóvil, cruzar la ciudad y pedirlo en persona. No, no puedo, eso es una locura. Todavía no estoy completamente loco.

Se negó a parecer un idiota desesperado, sin importar cuánto lo quisiera. Cualquier persona razonable con buen sentido estaría extrañada si alguien se presenta en su casa solo para obtener su número de teléfono. Podía respetar los límites. Era normal.

Entonces tuvo que pensar. ¿Cómo podría obtener el número de Wooseok mientras respeta sus límites y no hace nada extraño...

¡Por supuesto! Tenían amigos en común y él conocía al menos a tres de ellos. Bueno, uno de ellos si solo incluyera todos los números que había guardado en su teléfono. Era un hábito terrible suyo, no guardar números. Pero no importaba. Tendría que probar suerte con el número de una persona que tenía.

Sacó su teléfono e inmediatamente llamó a Hangyul.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Hangyul! ¡Compañero! ¡El mejor amigo del mundo entero!"

"¿Qué quieres?" Dijo, completamente inmune a las ocurrencias de Seungyoun.

"Necesito un favor," dijo.

"¿Por qué, Wooseok está bien?"

"Sí, por eso estoy llamando," dijo Seungyoun. "Tienes su número, ¿verdad?"

"Me estaba preguntando... ¿No es extraño que Seungwoo nos haya llevado a casa y no a Wooseok a pesar de que estaba enfermo?"

"Escucha, eso no es importante," insistió a toda prisa. "Lo que necesito es su número."

"¿Por qué?"

"Para ingresarlo en el sorteo mensual de mi empresa. Este mes es una máquina para hacer waffles. Para llamarlo, idiota," dijo, sin paciencia.

"Whoa, no sabía que ustedes dos eran tan cercanos," se rió. "¿No se odian el uno al otro?"

"No exactamente," suspiró. "¿Me lo puedes dar o no?"

"No puedo," dijo Hangyul, y Seungyoun estaba a punto de traspasar el teléfono para estrangularlo antes de que continuara. "Pero estoy seguro de que Yohan lo tiene."

"¡Genial!" Gritó Seungyoun. "¿Puedes darme su número?"

"No tienes el número de Yohan," preguntó, asombrado.

"Si guardara el número de todos, tendría demasiados problemas y un novio ahora," dijo Seungyoun, maldiciéndose nuevamente por olvidarse de preguntar.

"¿Un novio? ¿Quien?"

"Por favor, solo dame el número de Yohan," suplicó.

"¿Vas a invitar a salir a Yohan?"

"¡No!" Gritó. "¡Por favor! ¿No te gusta?"

"Solo me estaba asegurando," dijo Hangyul. "¿Quién es entonces?"

"¿Por qué eso importa?"

"Porque tengo algo que quieres y de repente tienes algo de lo que puedo burlarme," dijo, travieso.

"Te lo diré tan pronto como haya dicho novio, ni un momento antes," dijo entre dientes.

"Veo que estamos en un callejón sin salida," dijo Hangyul con frialdad, sabiendo que lo tenía arrinconado.

Suspiró, sin saber si era mejor dejarlo y elaborar un plan b, o contarle a Hangyul todo y arriesgarse a que se burlara de él porque finalmente admitió sus propios sentimientos por un tipo que aparentemente todos creían que odiaba. Excepto tal vez Seungwoo, pero eso fue probablemente lo mejor.

"Tick tock,"bromeó.

"¡Bien!" Gritó Seungyoun. "Me darás el número de Yohan si te digo, ¿verdad?"

"Mmm."

"¿Y no le dirás nada a nadie, especialmente si no sucede?"

"Mhm..."

"Está bien," dijo, tomando un respiro. "Es Wooseok".

Hangyul jadeó. "¡¿Qué?!"

"Ahora ayúdame antes de perder la cabeza," suplicó.

"Oh amigo, esto es demasiado bueno," se rió Hangyul. "¿Se enfermó antes o después de que le dijeras que te gustaba?"

"¡Después! ¡No, antes! ¡Espera! ¡No! Wooseok no estaba realmente enfermo," trató de explicar. "¡Solo queríamos algo de tiempo a solas!"

"Ooh ~," cantó. "Tiempo a solas ~."

"Amigo, voy a patearte el trasero," amenazó Seungyoun.

"No creo que deba ayudarte," se rió.

"¡¿Por qué no?!"

"Porque si le gustaras, te habría dado su número antes de irse," consideró.

"No sabes, no estabas allí," dijo. "Todavía no llegamos a eso."

"Pasaron todo el día juntos."

"Por favor, ayúdame," dijo Seungyoun desesperadamente, demasiado cansado para seguir así. "Prometo que te voy a deber una."

Oyó a Hangyul suspirar al otro lado. "Bien, pero solo porque prefiero burlarme de ti después de que te rechacen."

"Gracias," dijo, aliviado. "Eso creo."

Hangyul le dio el número de Yohan y Seungyoun estaba un paso más cerca de finalmente llamar a Wooseok. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era atravesar a Yohan, quien probablemente sería mucho más útil que Hangyul. Antes de llamar, se aseguró de guardar su número primero para evitar tener que pasar por un escenario tan doloroso nuevamente. Hangyul realmente no tenía por qué ser tan idiota cuando pasaba la mitad de su tiempo siguiendo a Yohan como un cachorro. Era absurdo.

Resopló para sí mismo, su estado de ánimo cambió por completo por una llamada telefónica, pero con suerte solo le quedaban dos por hacer. Y luego podría planear su venganza después de hablar con Wooseok hasta que el otro se durmiera.

Llamó a Yohan, quien fue inmediatamente más comunicativo con la información que su mejor bufón anterior.

"¿Te desperté?"

"No, solo estaba tomando una pequeña siesta," dijo alegremente. "¿Para qué necesitas a Wooseok?"

"Te lo diré más tarde," dijo Seungyoun con un continuo sentido de urgencia. Le preocupaba que ya se había engañado al dejar que Hangyul tuviera una idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Decirle a alguien seguramente sería suficiente para maldecirlo por completo y arruinar sus posibilidades de llamar al hermoso y perfecto bebé borracho Kim Wooseok su novio.

"¿Te gusta o algo así?" Preguntó, sonando aburrido.

"¡Cállate!" Gritó Seungyoun, temiendo la inevitable maldición de que ahora estaba condenado a sufrir. "¡Amigo"

Yohan se rio a carcajadas. "¡Te gusta! ¡Aww! ¡Buena suerte amigo!"

"Oh, Dios mío, me tengo que ir," dijo, colgándole antes de que pudiera empeorar las cosas, pero no importaba. Tenía el número de Wooseok y todo lo que tenía que hacer era enviarle un mensaje o llamarlo. "¿Se supone que debo enviarle un mensaje o llamarlo?"

Tenía que pensarlo. Wooseok era bastante callado. No, él no era callado en absoluto. Era demasiado ruidoso. Se estremeció al recordar y continuó su debate interno. Wooseok era callado con las personas con las que no era cercano, así que enviar mensajes de texto parecía la mejor opción, pero llamó a Seungwoo (con quien era bastante cercano) para decirle que estaba en la casa de Seungyoun y a salvo. Entonces eso dejó una pregunta. ¿Somos cercanos o no?

Era su culpa que no lo supiera, pero era un mal momento para no saberlo. Si fuera alguien más, no importaría. Podría superarlo. No le importaba. Pero esto... esto era diferente. Cerró los ojos y asintió, resuelto. Voy a hacer las dos cosas.

Tenía más sentido llamarlo primero ya que una vez que contestara, no necesitaría enviarle un mensaje. Se sonrió a sí mismo por ser tan inteligente. Todo iba según lo planeado.

Excepto por un problema. Wooseok no contestó su teléfono. Eso era algo que no había anticipado necesariamente. Claro, era una posibilidad, pero la mitad de sus nervios habían sido puestos para hacer esa llamada telefónica. ¿Ahora qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Solo envíale un mensaje, estúpido.

Por supuesto. El podría hacer eso. Enviar mensajes de texto era fácil. Debería haber ido con eso primero. Le envió un mensaje rápido diciendo quién era, que obtuvo su número de Yohan y que esperaba que estuviera bien.

Ahora solo tengo que esperar.

Se sentó en el sofá y sostuvo su teléfono en su regazo sin siquiera molestarse en encender la televisión, demasiado ocupado concentrándose en la pantalla ennegrecida de un teléfono celular sin molestias para molestarse en relajarse en su propia casa.

Mientras esperaba, el reloj en su cabeza se hizo más fuerte y sus nervios comenzaron a agitarse. ¿Era posible que Wooseok se hubiera acostado? Por supuesto. ¿Fue eso suficiente para evitar que paseara por su apartamento y limpiara el mismo mostrador varias veces hasta que la pintura se borrara? Absolutamente no.

No podía soportarlo más. La espera era insoportable e iba a hacer que se volviera loco. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a alguien que, aunque molesto, podía ayudarlo a calmar sus nervios.

"¿Hola?"

"Hangyul, tenemos que salir," dijo, sudando.

"¡¿Ahora?!"

"Es un sábado," dijo Seungyoun.

"Oh, cierto" "dijo Hangyul. "Muy bien, me vestiré entonces."

"Genial, nos vemos en veinte minutos."

"Espera, entonces las cosas no salieron bien con Wooseok," se rió. "¿De verdad te rechazó?"

"No sé, no contesta el teléfono," dijo.

"¿Wooseok no tiene literalmente siempre su teléfono con él?"

Seungyoun hizo una mueca. "Como voy a saberlo."

"Creo que te está ignorando, amigo."

"Solo ve por Yohan y reúnanse conmigo allí," dijo, tratando de ocultar el pánico en su voz. "Me tengo que ir."

Colgó el teléfono y lo dejó caer sobre el cojín, ya no quería sostener un objeto tan maldito en sus manos.

No le gusto.

"Todo va a estar bien," dijo Yohan, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Seungyoun se sentó con la cabeza en la barra.

"No lo entiendes," se quejó. "Estaba tan cerca."

"Mira, suele pasar," dijo Hangyul. "Probablemente tuviste un momento en tu cabeza y te dejaste llevar. Nos pasa a los mejores de nosotros."

"¡No a mí!" Se lamentó. "¡Y no lo inventé! ¡Nosotros! ¡Teníamos una cosa!"

Yohan y Hangyul bajaron a su nivel.

"¿Ustedes..?" Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"No," dijo molesto. "Solo algunas otras cosas. No esas cosas. Sólo...Sabes qué, no importa."

Ellos dos ni siquiera podían decirse que se gustaban, pero se hubieran atrevido a burlarse de él por no poder sostener la mano de Wooseok a pesar de que se besaron un poco. Un poco demasiado. Su cara se sonrojó. Era un cobarde y lo sabía. Wooseok lo sabía. No necesitaba que Hangyul y Yohan lo supieran también.

"No es gran cosa," insistió Yohan. "Lo superarás pronto. Siempre lo haces."

Seungyoun cerró los ojos y sintió dolor en el pecho. Esta vez era diferente. Fue fácil superar a otras personas porque no eran Wooseok. En lugar de decir eso en voz alta y arriesgar lo que quedaba de su orgullo, anunció algo mucho más gratificante.

"Necesito una bebida."

Seungyoun no tenía idea de dónde demonios estaba. No era su habitación y estaba bastante seguro de que tampoco estaba en las habitaciones de Hangyul o Yohan, pero estaba en una cama, así que si no era uno de los dos amigos con los que fue al bar, debe haberse ido a casa con alguien para sentirse mejor. Eso no era ideal.

Quienquiera que perteneciera a la habitación olía a crema de manos y suavizante de telas y probablemente no era el tipo de persona que traía a personas a casa. Tendría que disculparse por cualquier malentendido que pudiera haber causado y pagar la fianza antes de tener que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus estúpidas acciones de borracho. Quienquiera que fuera seguramente lo odiaría por eso, pero no era su culpa. Nunca podría estar a la altura de Wooseok, por lo que realmente no había ningún punto en empeorarlo para ninguno de los dos.

Revolvió las sábanas en las que se había metido y descubrió que todavía estaba completamente vestido, incluso hasta sus jeans, que habían comenzado a cortar el flujo de sangre a sus piernas. Espera un minuto. Esto no está bien.

Definitivamente no se había acostado con nadie si todavía tenía los pantalones puestos.

Entonces, ¿dónde estaba y cómo demonios llegó allí?

La puerta se abrió y estaba a punto de descubrirlo. Por alguna razón, su instinto era recostarse y fingir que estaba dormido como un niño que se quedaba despierto toda la noche para leer un cómic debajo de las sábanas atrapado por sus padres.

"¿Seungyoun?" Susurró una pequeña voz. Abrió uno de sus ojos. Así que quienquiera que fuera al menos lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para llamarlo por su nombre. "Seungyoun, ¿estás despierto?"

Espera... esa voz...

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Se sentó como por una carga eléctrica.

"Es mi casa," se rió Wooseok y entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él para dejarlos a ellos y a su pobre cabeza palpitante solos en la oscuridad.

Se desplomó sobre las supuestas sábanas de Wooseok en una mezcla de alivio, incredulidad y vergüenza. No había forma lógica de que pudiera haber pasado del punto A (el bar) al punto B (el apartamento de Wooseok) después de los eventos que ocurrieron la noche anterior, pero allí estaba. Solo tenía que rezar para que Wooseok no estuviera enojado con él.

En lugar de encender todas las luces, su estéreo y encender una docena de velas perfumadas para castigar a su resaca tonta por causarle un mundo de problemas innecesarios, Wooseok se metió en la cama con él. Se sentó contra la pared y jaló el torso de Seungyoun sobre su regazo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Wooseok y apoyó la cabeza sobre su muslo que era un poco más musculoso de lo que esperaba, pero lo suficientemente suave como para que nunca quisiera volver a moverse.

No había forma de que esto fuera real. No había forma en el mundo de que se le hubiera permitido hacer eso sin que Wooseok se tensara y se liberara. Si esto fuera el cielo, ¿qué bien había hecho en su vida para merecer esto? Pero no podía ser el cielo porque cada hueso de su cuerpo le dolía y su estómago se sentía como si se hubiera tragado una roca.

"¿Estoy vivo?" gimió.

"¿Te sientes vivo?" Preguntó Wooseok, divertido.

"No." Cerró los ojos y enterró la cara en el muslo de Wooseok, listo para volver a dormir hasta que su alma volviera a su cuerpo. Todavía no podía creer que estaba allí. No podía creer que estaba allí con él. "¿Qué pasó anoche?"

Wooseok resopló. "Supongo que no lo recuerdas."

Él gruñó un simple 'no'.

"¿Quieres que te lo diga? No tengo nada de tu sopa de resaca extraña para ayudarte."

"Dámelo directamente," dijo débilmente. "Tienes que exponer mi trágica historia."

"Haré lo mejor que pueda," se rió. "Entonces, Hangyul me llamó desde el teléfono de Yohan."

"¿Lo hizo?" Preguntó Seungyoun, sintiéndose conmovido.

"Para insultarme," continuó.

"Claro que lo hizo," dijo, menos tocado.

"Aparentemente rompí el corazón de su amigo," suspiró Wooseok.

Seungyoun hizo una mueca. "Yo nunca dije eso."

Él tarareó. "Aparentemente, le robé el corazón, lo mastiqué y lo escupí sin siquiera decir adiós."

"Oh dios," gimió. "Lo siento mucho."

"No he terminado," lo reprendió. "Me dijo que nunca me perdonaría si no iba a disculparme por lastimar a su mejor amigo que había pasado por una botella entera de tequila solo para olvidarse de mí."

"Oh no..."

"Así que, por supuesto, me apresuré porque no tenía idea de qué demonios estaba hablando, y tenía miedo de que te lastimaras si seguías así toda la noche," dijo en un tono menos divertido. Una parte de Seungyoun lamentaba profundamente haber hecho algo para que se preocupara así, pero la otra parte estaba en la luna porque le importaba lo suficiente como para preocuparse por él. "Y luego cuando llegué allí..."

"Qué," dijo, mirando hacia arriba. "¿Porque te detuviste?"

"Ahhh, ¿estás seguro de que quieres que siga?"

"Sí," dijo, sabiendo que estaba a punto de lamentar lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

"Entonces, llegué allí," continuó Wooseok. "Y no fue demasiado difícil encontrarte porque estabas bailando en el medio de la habitación con un chico que nunca había visto antes, pero cuando me viste empezaste a llorar."

"Oh dios," dijo.

"Alejaste al pobre tipo y casi se cae. Me sentí mal por él pero debería haber estado bailando con alguien más, pero de todos modos, como estaba diciendo, me viste y comenzaste a llorar y yo estaba como'¿algo anda mal, qué está pasando?' y luego procediste a decirme que está bien si no me gustas, y que aprenderás a vivir con eso."

"Oh no," dijo, aflojando su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Wooseok.

Antes de continuar, Wooseok volvió a colocar sus brazos para que Seungyoun lo abrazara con fuerza nuevamente. "Entonces, yo por supuesto, no tenía idea de qué demonios estabas hablando. Luego dijiste que siempre tengo mi teléfono conmigo, lo que es técnicamente cierto, pero no me molesté en enviarte mensajes o devolverte la llamada, así que debo odiarte."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?" Murmuró.

"Estoy llegando a eso," dijo Wooseok. "Tuve que explicarte, que estabas muy borracho, que no tenía idea de que siquiera te hubieras molestado en llamarme. Dijiste que eso era imposible, e incluso levantaste la mano que tenía mi número de teléfono manchado escrito en un marcador permanente para probarlo. Excepto que ese no era mi número de teléfono."

"¿Qué?" dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Sí, el último número en tu mano era un 3 y el mío es un 4, así que Yohan te dio el número equivocado," dijo. "Una vez que lo descubrí, pude — con la ayuda de Yohan, que se disculpó una y otra vez cuando finalmente me creyó que era su maldito error y Hangyul, que todavía piensa que te rompí el corazón, por cierto — meterte en el taxi conmigo para llevarte a casa."

"¿Entonces me trajiste a tu casa?" preguntó.

"Te iba a llevar a la tuya y dormir en el sofá hasta esta mañana para que pudiéramos hablar, pero estabas tan molesto que me dijiste que te dejara al lado de la carretera y no podía recordar dónde vivías, así que, eh, era mi casa o la de Seungwoo y honestamente, no sé si podrías manejar el sermón que Seungwoo habría tenido listo para ti cuando despertaras."

"Gracias," dijo en voz baja. "Soy un idiota."

"Sí, lo eres," suspiró Wooseok.

Lo miró y puso mala cara.

"Pero supongo que eres mi idiota," dijo, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. Cerró los ojos, aliviado por la sensación que logró ser lo único que alivió su palpitante cabeza. Estaba seguro de que Wooseok lo había llamado suyo, pero también estaba seguro de que eso era imposible. "Arreglé mi número en tu teléfono para que no vuelva a suceder."

"Gracias", murmuró. "Lo siento."

"No, está bien," dijo. "Honestamente, aunque suene horrible, eras adorable. Incluso cuando estabas llorando."

"Oh, Dios mío, cállate," gimió y lo apretó con más fuerza.

Wooseok estalló en una carcajada antes de copiarlo en un tono lloroso. "No le gusto a mi novio~."

Se sentó. "No dije eso."

"Sí, lo hiciste," dijo, haciendo todo lo posible para contener una sonrisa. "Está bien, porque mi novio es estúpido."

"No tenemos que...", dijo, increíblemente avergonzado. Todavía no habían hablado sobre ser novios y no quería que Wooseok se sintiera forzado a una relación, incluso Seungyoun borracho había tomado esa decisión por los dos.

"Oh, sí, tenemos que," se rió. "Ya está hecho."

Se desplomó sobre su regazo, sin estar seguro de si se suponía que debía estar eufórico o humillado.

"Sabes, hasta ayer pensaba que eras intimidante," dijo Wooseok. Seungyoun tarareó. "Realmente eres un bebé tonto y gigante."

"Mira quién habla," se quejó.

"¡Sé lo que hice!" Wooseok se defendió. "Pero tú me ignoraste durante casi diez años, y todo lo que hice fue no responderte a pesar de que en realidad no era mi número."

Suspiró profundamente, aborreciéndose. "Pensé que te había perdido después de finalmente tener mi oportunidad y no lo manejé bien."

"Está bien," dijo, acariciando su cabello. "No pasó nada. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?"

"Me está matando," admitió.

Wooseok tarareó. "Déjame conseguirte algo para eso".

"Espera, no te vayas todavía," dijo, sosteniéndolo en su lugar.

"Ya vuelvo," se rió Wooseok.

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Es mi casa," se quejó. "¿A dónde más iría?"

"Oh, claro," dijo, apartándose del regazo de Wooseok. "Continua."

Wooseok volvió a salir de la cama y se fue, llevándose todo el calor que tenía con él. Agarró una almohada y la apretó contra su pecho y olió la tela, con la esperanza de respirar lo suficiente de su aroma para no extrañarlo demasiado. No funcionó.

Sabía que estaba siendo ridículo, pero Wooseok tenía razón. Había pasado casi diez años ignorándolo, lo que sumaba casi diez años de quererlo y él estaba allí. Y lo llamó su novio. Bueno, en su mayor parte se burlaba de él, pero aún así dijo las palabras con su propia boca sin previo aviso y no las retiró cuando se le dio la oportunidad. Iba a hacer que valiera la pena. Iba a hacer que contara.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Era un espacio desconocido con el que algún día tendría que familiarizarse adecuadamente. Le gustó la idea de eso: convertirse en parte del espacio de Wooseok y Wooseok convertirse en parte del suyo. Casi había sido demasiado para su corazón esperanzado, verlo lentamente sentirse cómodo en su casa por su cuenta, naturalmente, como se suponía que debía estar allí. Y luego tuvo un pensamiento. ¿Y si terminan viviendo juntos un día? Eso estaría muy lejos en el futuro y dependería por completo de sus sentimientos, horarios y rutinas, pero ¿y si...?

Encontró a Wooseok en su cocina vertiendo un montón de ingredientes misteriosos en un vaso grande, y ninguno de ellos parecía particularmente apetitoso.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Seungyoun.

Wooseok se dio la vuelta y se lo pasó. "El pelo del perro que te mordió".

Le quitó el vaso y lo examinó, cubriéndose la nariz una vez que el olor lo golpeó. "¿Esto es una venganza por la sopa?"

"Parcialmente," dijo Wooseok. "Bebe para que podamos comenzar nuestro día."

Nosotros. Nuestro. Nuestro día.

"Está bien," dijo, inseguro pero ansioso por descubrir lo que Wooseok tenía en mente. Se llevó el vaso a los labios, lo probó e inmediatamente se arrepintió. "¡Ugh! ¡¿Qué hay en esto ?!"

Wooseok tarareó. "Vodka, jugo de tomate, salsa de tabasco, un puñado de anchoas secas, salsa de pescado, salsa de soja y vinagre, dos huevos crudos, tres aceitunas, una pera y medio exprimido de jugo de limón."

Seungyoun gritó con horror. "¡Qué demonios, Seok!"

"Bebe," aplaudió lo suficientemente fuerte como para golpearlo justo donde dolía. "Te prepararé un desayuno para calmar tu estómago mientras lo terminas."

"No creo que nada pueda calmar mi estómago si termino esto," hizo una mueca.

"Bébelo rápido," dijo Wooseok, vagando para hacerles algo de comer que probablemente sería igual de terrible.

Miró la mezcla y la sacudió, el extraño líquido de color óxido más aterrador que cualquier cosa que hubiera tratado de tomar en su vida y que incluía su propia sopa de recuerdos. Si era lo suficientemente bueno para que Wooseok estuviera convencido de que ayudaría, entonces tendría que obligarse a beberlo, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que saborearlo. Tomó el líquido espeso hasta que el vaso estuvo vacío y casi cayó de rodillas con disgusto. "Eso fue horrible."

"Sí," dijo Wooseok, sin darse la vuelta. "No se supone que te guste."

"Entendí eso."

"Puedes ir a cepillarte los dientes si eso ayuda," ofreció.

"¿Te importa si me ducho? Siento que tomé una siesta en un contenedor de basura," dijo Seungyoun.

"Adelante," dijo. "Te ofrecería lavar tu ropa por ti, pero no creo que tenga nada en lo que puedas encajar."

"Está bien," dijo, robando una bocanada de su camisa que olía a sudor y alcohol. Esta no era la forma ideal de comenzar una relación.

"Espera, tengo tu sudadera," dijo Wooseok. "Claro. Y creo que tengo algunos pantalones cortos adicionales que podrían funcionar. Solo estarán un poco ajustados en ti."

"Oh, gracias," dijo. "¿No te importa?"

"No te sentirás mejor si te duchas y vuelves a ponerte la misma ropa," dijo, y luego se echó a reír. "Es tu sudadera."

"Ya no," dijo en voz baja saliendo de la cocina antes de que comenzara la vergüenza. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que tenía Kim Wooseok que lo hacía sentir tan irremediablemente cursi pero esperaba que nunca se detuviera.

"Voy a poner la ropa fuera de la puerta," gritó Wooseok con una punzada de diversión en su voz.

"¡Gracias!"

Se dio una ducha rápida, el agua caliente aflojó sus músculos rígidos y su cabeza ya se sentía mejor. Nunca volvería a beber si eso significara tener que tomar el desagradable jugo del dolor de Wooseok, pero supuso que ese era el punto. Sea lo que sea, aprendió su lección.

Se puso la ropa que Wooseok le había dejado y regresó a la cocina con olor a comida caliente casera.

"Estoy de vuelta," dijo, sintiéndose avergonzado en la casa de Wooseok mientras Wooseok cocinaba para él como su novio.

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirándolo de arriba abajo. "Oh, han cambiado las cosas."

Seungyoun se miró a sí mismo, exactamente en la misma posición en que Wooseok había estado solo un día antes. "¡Es mi sudadera!"

"Ya no," dijo Wooseok tiernamente.

Sonrió para sí mismo, incapaz de decir nada más al respecto y volvió a él, las mejillas de Wooseok se sonrojaron y se escondió. Oh Dios mío. Es tan lindo. Se acercó y se echó sobre sus hombros.

"¿Soy demasiado pesado?" dijo en voz baja.

"Para nada," dijo Wooseok, luciendo mucho más pequeño de lo habitual. "Te llevé así anoche."

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó, mirando los recipientes de comida y evitando su comentario. Aunque todos eran platos que reconoció, quería escuchar su voz decirlos en voz alta. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin escucharlo y lamentaba cada minuto.

"Una tortilla de verduras y tocino," dijo. "Te ayudará a cubrir el estómago para que te sientas normal de nuevo."

Seungyoun tarareó, aceptando su explicación.

"Al igual que esa grasienta sopa de mierda que me hiciste comer ayer," dijo Wooseok.

"Hey", se rió. "La sopa cumplió su propósito."

Wooseok estiró el cuello para darle un beso en la mandíbula. "Lo sé, y nunca la volveré a comer."

"Tal vez los dos nunca deberíamos beber así de nuevo," dijo Seungyoun.

"Esa es probablemente una buena idea," estuvo de acuerdo Wooseok. "¿Puedes sacar algunos platos? Casi termino."

Se obligó a alejarse solo porque se estaba muriendo de hambre y estaba bastante seguro de que Wooseok lo habría matado si le hubiera hecho quemar su tortilla. Sin embargo, aún así lo habría comido ya Wooseok lo hizo...

No estoy enamorado. No lo estoy.

Ese era un pensamiento que iba a tener que guardar para sí mismo. Nadie necesitaba saber cuánto le gustaba todavía. Ni siquiera Wooseok.

Puso la mesa para los dos y una vez que se sentaron juntos con platos de comida, disfrutando de la mañana en la casa de Wooseok, tuvo que pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no fuera solo un sueño.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Wooseok, notando que lo miraba fijamente.

"¿Soy yo o esto no es extraño?" Preguntó.

Wooseok levantó las piernas para ponerse cómodo. "Tienes razón, no es extraño."

"¿Cierto?"

"Eso es normal para ti, ¿no?" Preguntó. "Quiero decir que todos se sienten cómodos contigo."

"Esto es diferente por alguna razón," dijo Seungyoun. "No sé cómo explicarlo."

"¿Es diferente?"

"Me siento..."

"Diferente," dijo Wooseok. Se inclinó hacia adelante con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano, pensando en silencio para sí mismo. "Yo también me siento diferente."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó.

"No lo sé, pero creo que es algo bueno," dijo, volviendo su atención a su comida. Seungyoun hizo lo mismo y comieron en silencio, ninguno de los dos estaba listo para procesar lo que significaba diferente, aunque por primera vez en sus vidas, diferente significaba normal. Diferente significaba caer en su lugar.

"¿Qué haremos hoy?" Preguntó después de estar en silencio durante demasiado tiempo.

"¿Quieres quedarte o salir?" Preguntó Wooseok, sin cuestionar en absoluto lo que quería decir que pasaran el día juntos de nuevo.

"Las dos cosas," dijo.

Wooseok tarareó, considerándolo. "Podríamos hacer ambas cosas."

"Ambas cosas podría ser bueno." dijo, ya emocionado.

"¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un poco mientras tu ropa se lava, salir a almorzar, hacer algunas cosas y volver?"

"Funciona para mi."

Wooseok saltó en su asiento ante la confirmación, sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho. Seungyoun sintió que su corazón crecía tres veces más grande al verlo tan feliz ante la perspectiva de pasar más tiempo juntos antes de comer en silencio, disfrutando de la comida que él mismo hizo mientras sus grandes gafas se movían en su nariz mientras masticaba.

Volvió a su comida antes de que pudiera atraparlo mirándolo de nuevo y en realidad era un desayuno bastante bueno. Le alivió el estómago y la cabeza no le latía tanto como antes. Estaba seguro de que cuando su ropa se seque, se sentiría lo suficientemente mejor como para que salieran y pasaran el día juntos haciendo lo que quisieran y lo disfrutaran.

Limpiaron después del desayuno y se encontraron en el sofá de Wooseok, ambos demasiado cansados para hacer otra cosa. ¿Había algún lugar mejor que un sofá? No podía pensar en uno.

"No hay nadie en mi lugar esta vez", dijo Wooseok, riendo con entusiasmo.

"No tengo idea de qué estás hablando," dijo, sosteniendo a Wooseok firmemente en su regazo nuevamente.

"Ya," dijo Wooseok débilmente. Seungyoun tarareó descaradamente, apretándolo. Se dio la vuelta y se deslizó hacia abajo para que sus piernas cubrieran su regazo y lo besó.

"Nunca me cansaré de eso," dijo, casi sin aliento.

"Si lo haces, te golpearé," dijo Wooseok contra su boca.

Él sonrió. "Ni siquiera puedes llegar a mi cara."

"¡No soy tan bajo!" Gritó, su voz se tensó mientras empujaba un dedo largo contra el pecho de Seungyoun.

"Sí, lo eres," dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Wooseok.

"Soy del mismo tamaño que Hangyul," se quejó Wooseok.

"Apenas," dijo, besándolo desde la mejilla hasta el cuello. "Mira lo pequeño que eres."

"Oh, Dios mío," dijo, medio molesto, medio derritiéndose en sus manos.

"Decías," dijo Seungyoun, encontrando la piel más suave en su cuello justo por encima de su hombro.

"No soy pequeño," farfulló.

Tenía que contenerse, pero Wooseok no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo al no alentarlo a seguir adelante. Mordió su piel, probando las aguas y Wooseok echó la cabeza hacia atrás para ayudarlo. "No me estás deteniendo."

"¿Por qué debería?"

"¡¿Qué quieres decir, por qué deberías?!" él se echó hacia atrás, atónito.

El rostro de Wooseok se sonrojó, preocupado de que hubiera dicho algo mal. "No sabía que querías que lo hiciera."

"No, no quiero que lo hagas," dijo, casi gritando, aterrorizado. "Simplemente no– no–"

Lo calló con un beso, tomándose el tiempo para separar sus labios por él y Seungyoun olvidó de qué se estaba quejando. Lo único que quería detener era el tiempo para que pudieran pasar la eternidad juntos en ese sofá sin necesidad de dormir o comer.

Deslizó su mano por la parte posterior de la camisa de Wooseok para sentirlo más cerca, y él le devolvió el gesto tirando ligeramente del cabello en su nuca.

"Podemos hacer esto todo el día, ¿verdad?" Preguntó.

"¿Es eso lo que haremos? ¿Comemos, nos besamos, comemos de nuevo y luego nos besamos un poco más?

"Algunos podrían llamar a eso un hobby," dijo con una sonrisa cursi antes de tomar el labio inferior de Wooseok en su boca.

"Piensa en el dinero que ahorraríamos," dijo, tomándose un momento para recuperar el aliento. "Al salir en citas."

"Oh, estamos saliendo en citas," dijo. "Esa es la parte de comer."

"¿No cortaría eso la parte de los besos?"

"No si tenemos cuidado."

Wooseok resopló. Se deslizó de su regazo, besó su mejilla cariñosamente y tomó su lugar junto a él. Podría acostumbrarse a eso también. Podía acostumbrarse a todo esto. "¿Como te sientes?"

"Cansado, pero mejor," dijo.

Wooseok se levantó sin pensarlo, corrió al otro lado de la habitación y apagó las luces. "Encuentra una serie o algo".

"¿Que vamos a hacer?"

"Creo que después del fin de semana que hemos tenido, merecemos una siesta," dijo Wooseok.

"Me gusta la forma en que piensas."

No tardó mucho en encontrar algo que a ambos les gustara para el ruido de fondo y una vez que lo hizo, Wooseok lo bajó sobre él para descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho con una suave manta azul sobre ellos. Respiró hondo su aroma y pensó en todas las veces que había querido hacer esto pero nunca pudo,ahora podía hacer lo que quisiera tanto como quisiera.

"¿Me estás oliendo?" Dijo Wooseok en voz baja, ya cerca de quedarse dormido.

"Sí," dijo suavemente.

"Sí", dijo suavemente.

"Solo me estoy asegurando."

Wooseok le pasó los dedos por el cabello hasta que se durmió, felices de perder el resto de su mañana juntos sin hacer absolutamente nada. El pecho en el que descansaba subía y bajaba con calma, completamente relajado y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lo siguiera de cerca.

Cayó en un sueño profundo con sueños peculiares sobre perderse en una tienda de conveniencia, pero aparte de eso, lo habría considerado como una de las sueños más energizantes de su vida si no fuera por la forma inesperada en que lo despertaron.

El sonido del pestillo se convirtió en su sueño en el sonido de una caja registradora y era hora de pagar. Levantó dos latas, una roja y otra verde, pero no tenía el dinero para pagar ambas. Sus manos se pegaron a las latas sin poder soltarse y comenzó a sudar, pero había un cliente esperando en la fila detrás de él y tenía que darse prisa.

"¿Wooseok?" Dijo el cliente.

No soy Wooseok ¿Dónde está Wooseok?

"¿Hola?"

Abrió los ojos, despertó y se sobresaltó. Levantó la vista para ver a Seungwoo entrando al apartamento y al darse cuenta de que todavía estaba encima de Wooseok, a quien su única célula cerebral activa todavía estaba asociada con Seungwoo, saltó más rápido que un gato asustado, atrapado en el acto de tomar un siesta con un hombre prohibido.

"Oh, hola, Seungyoun, no sabía que estarías aquí," dijo Seungwoo en voz baja, sin molestias y manteniendo la voz baja para no despertar a Wooseok, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La fuerza del pánico momentáneo de Seungyoun lo despertó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Seungwoo?" Gruñó Wooseok, sentándose y frotándose la cara con las manos apretadas en puños, como dos patitas de un gato. Oh dios, sí lo amo.

"Vuelvan a dormir, solo será un minuto," les hizo un gesto a los dos.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Wooseok, con un solo ojo abierto.

"No tengo comida en mi casa y tengo hambre", dijo.

"Sí, claro," dijo y colocó su cabeza adormilada sobre el hombro de Seungyoun.

"¿Estás seguro de que no están saliendo?" Preguntó, medio dormido y medio divertido.

"Estoy seguro," se quejó Wooseok, deslizando su brazo alrededor de él. Seungyoun se recostó contra el sofá para poder caerse completamente y descansar sobre su regazo. Estaba seguro de que se había vuelto a dormir cuando Seungwoo regresó con una bolsa de papas fritas y una expresión que decía no me voy a ir.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Susurró Seungwoo, sentándose en el suelo frente a él para que pudieran hablar mientras Wooseok tomaba una siesta.

"Realmente no me acuerdo," dijo. "Aparentemente hice lo mismo que Wooseok."

"Funcionó, supongo," dijo, señalando al gatito dormido en su regazo.

"Sí, lo hizo," lo miró y sonrió. Levantó la mano para acariciar su cabello, pero se detuvo y lo dejó caer sobre su hombro, sin saber cómo ser cariñoso frente a otra persona. No estaba seguro de cómo ser cariñoso frente a Seungwoo. Frunció el ceño pensativo, todavía inquieto, y lo miró. "¿Estas de acuerdo con esto?"

"¿De acuerdo con qué?" preguntó Seungwoo, alejándose.

"Yo saliendo con Wooseok," dijo.

"Por supuesto," dijo tan brillante como pudo con un susurro. "Pero si lo lastimas, tendré que matarte."

"Respeto eso," dijo Seungyoun. "Pero como ... no te gusta, ¿verdad?"

Seungwoo hizo una mueca como si alguien hubiera deslizado una de sus curas para la resaca debajo de su nariz. "Oh, Dios, no. ¿Lo has visto cuando está borracho? Él es horrible."

"Sí, lo he visto," sonrió para sí mismo, los gritos determinados de Wooseok aún resonaban en sus oídos. Bebé borracho y tonto.

"Te tomó mucho tiempo," dijo Seungwoo, juzgándolo abiertamente.

Sus propias mejillas ardieron por tener su enamoramiento de toda la vida expuesto tan despreocupadamente por una de las personas de las que se suponía que debía esconderlo.

"No creo que lo haya hecho," dijo, ignorando la vergüenza.

"¿En serio?" Dijo sorprendido antes de asentir. "Ah, sí, esto habrá sido idea de Wooseok. No es fácil decirle que no."

"No, no lo es," dijo Seungyoun, recordando cómo tuvo que luchar físicamente para atarlo dentro de una sudadera por su propio bien.

"¿Por qué están hablando tonterías?" Se quejó Wooseok, moviéndose en su regazo para ponerse cómodo.

"Shhh," dijo, dándole palmaditas. "Vuelve a dormir."

"No puedo dormir cuando ustedes dos están hablando de mí, podría perderme algo," dijo. "¿Has venido hasta aquí para comer papas fritas?"

"No tenías sobras," dijo Seungwoo.

"Oh, Dios mío, entonces cocina algo."

"Si hubiera querido cocinar, habría comido mi propia comida."

Entonces, así es como son. Cuando los veía en situaciones grupales, Wooseok se aferraba a él de una manera que hizo que Seungyoun asumiera que eran una pareja, pero nunca se había aferrado a Seungwoo de la misma manera que lo estaba con Seungyoun en presencia de otra persona. Y hablaban como hermanos discutiendo, como Seungyoun hablaba con Hangyul. Se relajó. Solo mejores amigos. Un mejor amigo que tenía una llave de su casa y le gustaba venir sin avisar. Tendría que tener eso en mente para el futuro.

"¿Qué hora es?" Dijo Wooseok, volviendo a sentarse.

"Hora del almuerzo," respondió Seungwoo con un objetivo claro en mente.

Wooseok exhaló.

"Deberíamos ir a buscar algo de comer," ofreció Seungyoun.

"Me alegra ver que uno de ustedes tiene buen sentido," dijo Seungwoo, con una sonrisa desvergonzada que se extendía de oreja a oreja. Él es el Hangyul de Wooseok, ¿no es así?

Wooseok puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó. "Déjame secar la ropa de Seungyoun y luego podemos ir por comida."

"¿Qué pasó con tu ropa?"

"Hueln como un contenedor de basura," dijo Wooseok por él, alejándose.

"¡Hey!" Gritó Seungyoun.

Seungwoo, por otro lado, estaba bastante divertido por eso. "Te dije que es horrible."

Se levantó del piso, se sentó a su lado y agarró el control remoto para subir el volumen.

"¿Qué estás viendo?"

"No sé, solo pusimos algo para dormir," dijo.

"¿Tan tarde en la mañana?" Preguntó Seungwoo, juzgándolo nuevamente.

"Ha sido un largo fin de semana," dijo.

Seungwoo tarareó. "Entendido."

Eran amigos o al menos conocidos amistosos, pero toda la situación era tan incómoda que le puso la piel de gallina. En silencio le rogó a Wooseok que regresara y rompiera el silencio. No le importaba cómo. Solo necesitaba que la tensión desapareciera para poder respirar.

"La comida favorita de Wooseok son las patas de pollo," dijo en voz baja solo para que Seungyoun escuchara.

"¿Qué?"

"Come como un anciano, pero las patas de pollo son sus favoritas," repitió. "No pensé que hubieran llegado a eso todavía."

"No lo hicimos," dijo, parpadeando. "Gracias."

"No hay problema."

Wooseok regresó poco después y los miró, frunciendo el ceño. Sin decir una palabra, se apretó entre ellos, obligándolos a moverse a los extremos del sofá para poder sentarse en el medio.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Wooseok, notando el silencio.

"Nada," dijeron al mismo tiempo.

¿En qué me he metido?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok y Seungyoun pasan el día con sus amigos mientras se roban momentos entre ellos.

Una vez que Wooseok se sentó, una ola de frío se extendió por él. No había esperado que Seungyoun se quedara con él, incluso si había deseado que lo haga y estaba en este lugar extraño donde no estaba seguro de si se trataba de una aventura de fin de semana provocada por una fiesta descuidada o si Cho Seungyoun era realmente su novio o alguien que algún día podría serlo.

Wooseok se burló de él porque Seungyoun lo dijo primero mientras era un llorón borracho y tonto, y decirlo en voz alta no lo avergonzó como pensaba. La palabra no salía de su garganta, se sentía demasiado tímido para dejarla salir y la actitud doméstica de su mañana casi lo había hecho sentir real, pero todavía estaba en el aire. Además de eso, se habían besado toda la noche de manera juvenil, pero después de que Seungyoun lo llevó a su casa, ni siquiera se molestó en obtener su número o mencionar planes a futuro juntos. Todo era demasiado confuso y necesitaba ser mencionado en algún momento ese día de una forma u otra para que Wooseok supiera dónde estar parado. Solo había un pequeño problema. Seungwoo estaba allí.

_Ahhh, Han Seungwoo, no podrías haber elegido un peor momento, ¿por qué demonios sigues aquí? ¡Claramente estoy en una cita! Mas o menos._

Trató de ignorar el crujido a su izquierda para mirar a Seungyoun apretado a su derecha para evaluar su reacción. ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Estaba molesto? ¿Estaba incómodo? ¿Estaba listo para fingir que tenía intoxicación por comida, irse y nunca volver? Miró por el rabillo del ojo y Seungyoun se recostó en el sofá justo fuera de su línea de visión como si estuviera evitando su mirada. El estómago de Wooseok se revolvió porque sabía que sus preocupaciones habían sido correctas, pero luego Seungyoun cruzó los brazos sobre la cintura y deslizó los dedos detrás de la espalda de Wooseok para tocarlo lo suficientemente sutilmente como para que no fuera abiertamente cariñoso de una manera que pudiera incomodar a Seungwoo. Wooseok reflejó el gesto y enganchó su dedo alrededor del suyo, sonriendo para sí mismo. _Bien, solo estoy pensando demasiado, pero aún así esto tuvo que ser incómodo para él._

El sonido de la secadora revolviendo la ropa de Seungyoun fue peor que un reloj. Nadie tenía ganas de hablar por alguna razón y aunque sostener secretamente la mano de Seungyoun se sentía bien, hubiera preferido volver a quedarse dormido con él porque estaba exhausto y cuando Seungyoun no olía a un contenedor de basura borracho durante toda la noche, olía a alguien en quien Wooseok necesitaba enterrar su cara para comprender cómo se suponía que debía sentirse la respirar.

Pero sorprendentemente, Seungyoun no tardó mucho en acostumbrarse a Seungwoo como una tercera rueda porque parecía ser inmune a ser una tercera rueda. De alguna manera se mezcló mientras les ofrecía a los dos el espacio que necesitaban a pesar de que no se sentía inclinado a irse a casa.

Cuando Wooseok estaba atrapado con Yohan y Hangyul en la casa de Seungyoun, había una razón. Seungyoun estaba tratando de ser respetuoso con Seungwoo, quien por alguna razón sentía que se suponía que debía ser incluido en lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo. Pero Wooseok se estaba poniendo nervioso.

"Así que vamos a salir hoy," dijo Wooseok, deseando que Seungwoo salga en libertad mientras todavía tiene la oportunidad.

"Sí," dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Fue una confirmación, pero fue terriblemente inútil por su parte.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" preguntó.

Seungyoun tarareó y todavía era surrealista para él que le contestara. Después de años de no ser reconocido nunca, Seungyoun estaba tarareando para considerar su pregunta y ofrecer una opinión mientras rozaba suavemente con la punta de los dedos la palma de su mano. "Realmente no conozco el vecindario."

"Podríamos quedarnos," sugirió Seungwoo. _No, no podemos._

"Íbamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco de todos modos," dijo Seungyoun, salvando a Wooseok.

"Hay una sala de juegos cerca," dijo Seungwoo. "Es como una sala de juegos, pero tiene laser tag y una pista de carros."

"Eso podría ser divertido," dijo.

Wooseok resopló para sí mismo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Seungyoun, sin perderse nada. Wooseok se preguntó si siempre lo había notado tanto.

Seungwoo se rió. "Está enojado porque sus pies no alcanzan los pedales."

"¡Cállate!" Wooseok gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Seungyoun estaba en un ataque de risa porque sabía su secreto. Sintió dos pequeñas manos agarrar su cintura y apretar.

"Eres tan pequeño," dijo, casi chillando.

"Detente," dijo Wooseok, moviéndose libremente, pero no había una parte de él que quisiera que lo dejara ir. "¡Los carros son demasiado grandes!"

"No tenemos que subirnos," dijo con cariño.

"Tienen dos asientos," señaló Seungwoo, sin alterar el alegre meneo a su lado.

"Esos son para niños," Wooseok hizo un puchero.

"¿Existe una restricción de altura para el laser tag?" Seungyoun preguntó y Wooseok casi le dio un codazo, pero se contuvo solo esta vez.

"No," se quejó. "No hay una restricción de altura para laser tag."

"Deberíamos hacer eso entonces," dijo Seungwoo. "¿Deberíamos llamar a los chicos?"

Wooseok fue a abrir la boca para protestar, pero Seungyoun dijo que debería hacerlo. Por supuesto que lo hizo. Él era bueno. Era demasiado amable y ahora habían perdido la oportunidad de pasar todo el día juntos. Pero estaba bien. Lo había besado lo suficiente como para pasar un fin de semana y si se quedaran solos todo el tiempo podría ser demasiado como un sueño. Pero aún así...

"Sí, yo también lo creo," agregó Wooseok. Literalmente, lo peor que podía hacer en esa situación era alienar sus amistades y hacer las cosas raras, por lo que si tenía que sacrificar su tan necesario tiempo a solas probablemente para su último día juntos, que así fuera.

Pero no era su último día juntos, ¿verdad?

Habían pasado accidentalmente el fin de semana junto con una crisis en las pocas horas que no lo hicieron y Seungyoun estaba haciendo todo lo posible para aferrarse a Wooseok sin ser desagradable. Entonces, ¿cuál era el daño en pasar unas horas con sus amigos de todos modos?

Seungwoo llamó a Hangyul, quien convocó a Yohan y mientras los dos se dirigían al lugar de Wooseok, Wooseok y Seungyoun se cambiaron a su ropa exterior, trepando sobre el pequeño y estrecho baño de Wooseok como si hubieran vivido juntos durante meses.

Los pequeños toques en su cintura mientras se inclinaba sobre él para robar un producto para el cabello enviaron escalofríos por su columna vertebral y se preguntó si alguna vez podría acostumbrarse. Se preguntó si alguna vez querría acostumbrarse.

"¿Te parece bien?" Dijo en voz baja para que Seungwoo no pudiera escuchar.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Seungyoun, realmente confundido.

"No sé, ¿estar aquí? ¿Salir con nuestros amigos?"

"¿Me preguntas si quiero irme?" dijo, sentado en el borde del mostrador con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Los labios de Wooseok se adelgazaron, no queriendo decir que sí. Seungyoun suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "He estado esperando salir contigo durante años. ¿Qué, tengo que esperar hasta el próximo fin de semana para comenzar?"

Wooseok sintió arder sus mejillas y apartó la vista. ¿Cómo podía este tonto bebé llorón ser tan suave cuando quería serlo? ¿Cómo podía pasar de ser tímido e inseguro de si estaba bien siquiera mirarlo a debilitar las piernas de Wooseok por la pregunta más simple?

"No," dijo Wooseok, evitando sus ojos. "No tienes que esperar."

Saltó rápidamente con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios y Wooseok esperaba que saldría del baño felizmente como si nada hubiera pasado, pero en su lugar fue directamente hacia él con un movimiento rápido y tomó la mitad inferior de su rostro con su suaves e inusualmente pequeñas manos y bajó la voz. "¿Te parece bien?"

"Sí," susurró, mirándolo de los labios a los ojos que lo miraban con cariño, no como a todos los demás. Había alegría, calidez y preocupación como si estuviera sosteniendo a alguien hecho de cristal, pero nada sobre Wooseok era frágil o necesitaba ser manejado con cuidado. Pero si eso era cierto, ¿por qué sentía que estaba a punto de romperse en un millón de pedazos si alguna vez miraba hacia otro lado?

"¿Qué pasa?" Frunció el ceño, con los ojos yendo de un lado a otro de Wooseok, tratando de evaluar su reacción.

Wooseok se dio cuenta de que debía haber estado frunciendo el ceño, así que suavizó su rostro en una sonrisa y extendió la mano para tomar una de sus manos. Tiró de él hacia un lado y se levantó para besarlo suavemente, dándose mariposas en el proceso. Esto lo estaba volviendo loco de lo cómodo y nervioso que estaba con Seungyoun, todo al mismo tiempo, pero luego las mejillas y las orejas de Seungyoun eran de un rosa suave y se mordió el labio inferior como si estuviera preocupado de que estuviera agrietado.

"Nada," dijo. "¿Podemos comenzar hoy?"

Esperando que fuera suave y tomara el control completo de él una vez más, Wooseok se preparó para ser sorprendido, pero en su lugar escuchó un sonido suave proveniente del fondo de la garganta de Seungyoun como un chillido tenso y el tonto bebé llorón regresó a caer sobre el hombro de Wooseok y enterró su rostro en su cuello.

"Está bien," dijo Seungyoun en voz baja.

Wooseok puso los ojos en blanco y lo abrazó para ayudarlo a evitar que no se cayera por completo. "¿Cómo puedes ser _tan así_ y _luego así_ todo al mismo tiempo?"

"Porque me gustas, imbécil," dijo débilmente, amortiguado por la piel de Wooseok.

Wooseok cerró los ojos y pasó los dedos por el cabello en la parte posterior de su cabeza, ignorando el producto recién aplicado que se le pegaba a la palma. Nunca iba a perder la calidez que se extendía por él, estaba seguro de ello. Nunca iba a perder el zumbido que irradiaba en su estómago mientras su aliento le hacía cosquillas. Nunca iba a dejar ir a esta persona, incluso en las peores circunstancias. Nunca iba a–

"Chicos," llamó Seungwoo a través de la puerta del baño. "No interrumpir lo que sea que esté pasando aquí, pero Yohan dijo que ya casi están aquí."

Seungyoun se apartó primero de inmediato, sacudiéndose y Wooseok pudo ver el cambio en su rostro de bebé de mejillas sonrosadas a mariposa social en un instante. Sorprendentemente, incluso lo encontró entrañable porque eso significaba que un lado estaba destinado solo para él y estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso. No era uno que estuviera dispuesto a compartir con cualquiera, de todos modos.

"Ya casi acabamos," gritó Wooseok, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

"¡Espero que no!" Dijo Seungwoo, y el momento estaba completamente arruinado. Seungyoun hizo una mueca y salió del baño primero, dejando a Wooseok solo para patear y golpear el aire por tener un idiota por mejor amigo.

Pero los amigos de Seungyoun eran igual de terribles, si no peores. Seungwoo, a su manera, había jugado al matchmaker, pero Hangyul, el equivalente de Seungyoun a Seungwoo, estaba absolutamente decidido a burlarse de ellos por cualquier medio necesario.

"Así que ustedes dos pasaron la noche juntos," dijo, poniéndose cómodo en el sofá y moviendo las cejas.

Wooseok ensanchó sus fosas nasales.

"No fue así," dijo Seungyoun, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Entonces, ¿por qué tienes la cara roja?" Señaló Yohan.

Seungyoun extendió la mano para tocar su mejilla. "Debo estar enfermandome o algo."

"Estoy seguro de que eso es," dijo Seungwoo, mirando a Wooseok.

"Honestamente, probablemente se enfermó rodando en el estacionamiento molesto porque Hangyul y Yohan le dieron el número de teléfono equivocado," dijo Wooseok.

"No fue mi culpa," gritó Hangyul. "¡Eso fue culpa de Yohan!"

"No es mi culpa si Seungyoun escribió el número equivocado," dijo Yohan, clavando el extremo de su dedo en el pecho de Hangyul, lo que le valió un fuerte golpe de Seungwoo, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para gestionar la situación lo mejor que podía, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se uniera a las burlas.

"Saben, cuando aparecí estaban durmiendo juntos en el sofá," dijo Seungwoo, haciendo que Wooseok se ahogara.

"¡Ya!" Dijo Wooseok. "¿Quién dijo que podías entrar?"

"¿Estaban desnudos?" Hangyul preguntó, horrorizado.

Seungwoo hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza. "En pijama durmiendo la siesta con una película de fondo."

 _"Awwww,"_ Hangyul y Yohan dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Oh, Dios mío," dijo Wooseok en voz baja para sí mismo.

"¿Se van a sentar aquí y hablar sobre nuestra rutina matutina todo el día, o vamos a ir a almorzar?" finalmente habló Seungyoun.

"Ya es 'nuestra', eh," dijo Seungwoo.

Con eso, Yohan y Hangyul se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia la puerta a la velocidad de la luz mientras murmuraban algo sobre cómo Wooseok debería pagar su comida por contaminar a su amigo en las primeras horas de la mañana. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero Seungyoun le dirigió una sonrisa molesta y los siguió.

"¡No lo hice!" Wooseok siseó.

"Te creo," dijo Seungwoo, siguiendo a Seungyoun y moviendo las cejas como si no le creyera en absoluto.

La verdad es que el segundo en que la cabeza de Seungyoun golpeó la almohada después de que terminó de llorar por desear que Wooseok fuera su novio, estaba inconsciente y babeaba sobre sus nuevas sábanas y una vez que Wooseok estaba seguro de que estaba a salvo y no se lastimaría, tomó su otra almohada y una manta y se durmió en el sofá.

Bueno, habría dormido si hubiera podido. Pasó la mayor parte de la noche mirando al techo con el corazón en la garganta porque no importaba cuánto supiera que esto no era real, quería desesperadamente que fuera así y ni siquiera lo conocía tan bien.

"¿Vienes?" Preguntó Seungwoo, mirándolo solo en su apartamento.

"Sí," parpadeó Wooseok. "Ya voy."

El almuerzo terminó siendo un viaje a un par de carritos de comida alrededor de su vecindario porque nadie podía decidir lo que querían y Seungyoun prometió comprarles carne a todos más tarde para compensar el fiasco que causó la noche anterior con la condición de que nadie jamás lo mencionara nuevamente y Wooseok pudo ver los impulsos de burlarse de él comiendo a Hangyul vivo, pero afortunadamente tanto para Seungyoun como para Wooseok, Hangyul valoró demasiado su apetito satisfecho como para estropearlo al mencionar lo absolutamente vergonzoso que Seungyoun había sido cuando pensó que no le gustaba a Wooseok.

Wooseok sonrió para sí mismo. Le gustaba mucho, incluso si admitir eso para sí mismo era peligroso. Lo hacía y podría ser ridiculizado solo un poco si eso significara que tal vez podrían estar juntos.

"Así que déjame aclarar esto," dijo Yohan. "Todo comenzó porque Seungyoun ignoró a Wooseok, y Wooseok se molestó y comenzó a llorar en el club."

Wooseok resopló. Eso no fue _exactamente_ lo que pasó.

"Y entonces Seungyoun lo llevó a casa porque Seungwoo lo dejó solo para llorar y luego ustedes dos pasaron todo el día juntos después de eso," continuó Yohan, tratando de conectar los puntos. Wooseok y Seungyoun asintieron, ambos bajo fuego. "Y luego Seungyoun tuvo un colapso en el _mismo_ bar más tarde _esa_ noche porque Wooseok ignoró sus llamadas."

"Porque me diste el número equivocado," aclaró Seungyoun antes de volverse hacia Wooseok. “ _No_ tuve un colapso. No fue así."

"Lloró," agregó Hangyul.

"Toda la noche," suspiró Wooseok.

Seungyoun lo miró con la boca abierta, traicionado. Wooseok se encogió de hombros. Lloró toda la noche como un bebé borracho y tonto. Eso no fue culpa de Wooseok.

"¿Y entonces Wooseok te llevó _a ti_ a casa y ahora son qué?" Yohan preguntó.

Wooseok y Seungyoun se miraron.

"No sabía que estarías tan interesado en con quién estoy saliendo, Yohan," dijo Seungyoun con un ligero chasquido en su voz.

"Ooh, están _saliendo_ ," bromeó Hangyul. Seungwoo puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Cuál es tu punto?" Dijo Wooseok, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Yohan tosió, un poco asustado de Wooseok. "¿Solo quería preguntar si alguien sabía que ustedes dos se gustaban?"

Hangyul sacudió la cabeza.

"Yo lo sabía," dijo Seungwoo. "Wooseok nunca paraba de hablar sobre él y Seungyoun no puede mantener sus grandes ojos para sí mismo."

"¡Cállate!" los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

“¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?” Preguntó Wooseok, mortificado.

"Sí, creo que no voy a comprar carne a nadie esta noche," amenazó Seungyoun. Hangyul jadeó.

"Compraré carne a todos si eso significa que podemos seguir molestándolos," dijo Seungwoo, apoyándose contra una barrera de concreto.

"Voy a cambiar mis cerraduras," dijo Wooseok, mirándolo.

"Bien," dijo Seungyoun en voz baja para sí mismo y Wooseok sintió arder sus mejillas. ¿Iban a tener más pijamadas juntos? ¿A propósito? ¿Se quedaría lo suficiente como para que Seungwoo tuviera que llamar primero antes de pasar en caso de que _viera_ algo?

"Sabes qué, creo que deberíamos dejar el tema aquí," dijo Hangyul, disgustado.

"Creo que tienes razón," Yohan hizo una mueca.

"Genial," dijo Wooseok. "¿No se supone que debemos estar haciendo algo? ¿Como jugar juegos? ¿Ganar premios? ¿Dejarnos solos?"

Seungwoo tarareó. "Íbamos a jugar laser tag, pero tenemos una cantidad extraña de personas."

Seungyoun se lamió los labios. "Tienes razón. ¿Deberíamos llamar a alguien?"

"¿Qué hay de Yuvin?" Sugirió Wooseok.

Los ojos de Hangyul pasaron de Wooseok a Yohan. "Probablemente esté ocupado, ¿verdad?"

"No creo que lo esté," dijo Seungwoo, sacando su teléfono para contactarlo. Wooseok miró a Hangyul y frunció el ceño. _Eso fue extraño._ "Ah, pero él querrá traer a Kookheon y volveremos a ser desiguales."

"Byungchan es una opción," sugirió Seungyoun. "Ustedes son cercanos, ¿verdad? O Jinhyuk. No es que no tengamos cien personas para elegir."

"No puedes permitirte alimentar a tanta gente," señaló Hangyul, cambiando su peso sobre sus pies.

"Los otros participarán," dijo Seungwoo antes de burlarse de él. "Ustedes dos son los únicos que nunca pagan en el grupo."

Yohan Jadeó. _"¡¿Nosotros?!"_

"Sí, literalmente siempre tengo que pagar por todo cuando estoy con ustedes dos," dijo Seungyoun. "Pero tal vez podamos preguntarle a una persona en caso de que las demás no puedan venir para que no sea demasiado complicado."

Wooseok torció la boca. ¿Era él el único que notaba lo que estaba pasando? _Wow, todos somos un montón de payasos._

"Byungchan podría funcionar," dijo Wooseok, mirando cómo la cara de Hangyul se suavizaba.

Hangyul volvió su atención hacia Yohan y comenzó a molestarlo mientras Seungwoo le enviaba un mensaje a Byungchan para ver si podía unirse a ellos.

Cuando confirmó que podía, Seungwoo notó que Hangyul y Yohan estaban jugando solos y caminaron hacia Seungyoun y Wooseok, que todavía estaban algo incómodos el uno con el otro.

"Así que Byungchan viene," dijo Wooseok.

"Mhm, dijo que estará aquí en treinta minutos," dijo.

"Todos tienen una pareja entonces," dijo Seungyoun alegremente.

Wooseok tragó saliva. Se dio cuenta de que iba a estar en un equipo con Seungyoun. Su compañero. Seungyoun era su compañero.

¿Qué pasaría si no funcionaran bien juntos? ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iba a ganar un juego sin Seungwoo?

Al final resultó que, la cita accidental pero no muy accidental de Wooseok era bueno _en todo_ , porque, por supuesto que lo era. Mientras el grupo esperaba a Byungchan, Seungyoun, Yohan y Seungwoo entraron en una pequeña competencia entre ellos por los juegos de skee-ball en la sala de juegos mientras Wooseok y Hangyul se alejaban juntos para ver los premios.

A pesar de que Hangyul era tan competitivo como los demás (es cierto que Wooseok también), se sintió necesario alejarse de ellos antes de que alguien saliera lastimado.

"Ese gato se parece a ti," dijo Hangyul, señalando el estante superior con los peluches.

"Es una maldición," suspiró Wooseok. "Sin embargo, es lindo."

Hangyul frunció el ceño. "No te estaba llamando lindo."

"Lo sé, yo sí lo estaba," dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, ¿por qué?" preguntó.

"Te pusiste raro después de que dije que deberíamos llamar a Yuvin," dijo Wooseok. "Quería asegurarme de no hacer algo que te molestara. ¿Están ustedes en malos términos?"

Hangyul se echó a reír, mostrando sus dientes infantiles. "No, no lo hiciste. Estoy bien, lo prometo."

Wooseok exhaló y miró por encima del hombro a los demás. Sabía que no debía decir nada, y estaba cruzando groseramente una línea por interferir, pero si Seungwoo no hubiera interferido groseramente con su vida, no tendría ese calor creciente en la boca del estómago cada vez que Seungyoun gritaba detrás de ellos cuando anotaba en el ring central.

"Deberías hablar con él," dijo Wooseok.

"¿Quien?"

"Yohan," dijo.

La manzana de Adán de Hangyul se balanceó mientras tragaba. Sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Wooseok.

"No le gusto," dijo Hangyul. “Se emociona cuando ve a Yuvin. No soy estúpido."

"No le gusta Yuvin _de esa manera_ ," le aseguró. "Al menos, literalmente, nunca escuché una palabra de ellos saliendo cuando tú o Kookheon no estaban allí con ellos, pero de alguna manera tú y Yohan nunca se separan."

Hangyul tarareó como si quisiera fingir que estaba de acuerdo para que Wooseok dejara de hablar de eso, pero si había algo que nadie podía hacer era evitar que Wooseok hiciera lo que quisiera.

"Si Yohan tiene la Yuvin gustara, _probablemente_ habría intentado más para que viniera," dijo Wooseok en voz baja, mirando a los tres jugando skee-ball. Los ojos de Hangyul lo siguieron y Yohan se dio la vuelta y le echó un vistazo a la galería, pero una vez que lo vio, sonrió brillantemente y saludó.

"¡Gané!" Gritó Yohan. "¡Elige uno de los juguetes de 50 tickets!"

"Sí, no le gustas," dijo Wooseok. "Por eso ganó un premio para ti y te dijo que lo eligieras."

"Es porque somos mejores amigos," dijo.

"¿Oh?" Wooseok preguntó antes de regresar con sus amigos.

"¡A dónde vas!"

"Sígueme," respondió. "Seungwoo, dame tus tickets."

"¡No!" Él retiró su mano con disgusto. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Probando un punto," dijo Wooseok. Se volvió hacia Hangyul y levantó las cejas.

"Lo entendí," dijo entre dientes.

"¿Qué? ¿Necesitas tickets?" Seungyoun palmeó los bolsillos de su chaqueta como si tuviera la intención de darle lo que tenía sin preguntar.

El corazón de Wooseok dio un vuelco. "Oh, solo le estaba mostrando a Hangyul lo egoísta e inútil que es Seungwoo."

"¡Oye!" Seungwoo frunció el ceño. "¡No puedes simplemente asesinar a mi personaje así!"

"¡Tú eres el que dijo que no a darme todos tus tickets frente a todos!" Gritó Wooseok. "¡Quién está asesinando a quién!"

"¡Tú!" Seungwoo comenzó, pero antes de que pudieran discutir entre la mesa de air hockey y la máquina de baile, Byungchan pareció neutralizar la situación justo a tiempo.

"¿Por qué están peleando?" preguntó.

"Seungwoo no quiere darle a Wooseok sus tickets," dijo Yohan.

"¿Por qué no gana sus propios tickets?"

Wooseok parpadeó. _Este no es el punto que estaba tratando de probar._

"Traté de darle los míos," se quejó Seungyoun.

"Sí, toma los suyos," dijo Seungwoo deliberadamente.

"Oh, Dios mío," Wooseok se frotó las sienes. "Voy a ayudar a Hangyul a elegir su premio. Querías el gato, ¿verdad?

"Pero Yohan solo me dio cincuenta," dijo Hangyul lastimosamente.

"Vamos," lo agarró del brazo y lo apartó, sintiendo que alguien había arrojado un cubo de agua sobre su cabeza. Una vez que llegaron a una distancia aceptable, Wooseok se volvió para regañarlo. "Ahora todos piensan que estoy loco."

"Tú fuiste quien trató de tomar los tickets de Seungwoo," dijo desconcertado.

"Para mostrarte que Yohan no solo te dio los suyo porque es tu mejor amigo, idiota," siseó.

"¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó Seungyoun, apareciendo detrás de ellos.

"¡Todo está bien!" los dos dijeron sonriendo forzadamente.

Los miró a ambos y frunció el ceño.

"A Hangyul le gusta Yohan y yo estaba tratando de demostrar que a Yohan le gusta Hangyul," espetó Wooseok.

"¿Con las entradas de Seungwoo?"

"Sí," dijo. "Mas o menos."

"A él le gusta Hangyul," dijo Seungyoun. "Todos saben eso."

"Gracias," Wooseok cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Espera, ¿cómo sabes eso?"

"Sí, ¿cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Hangyul.

"Lo sé todo," dijo Seungyoun con confianza.

"No sabías que me gustabas," dijo Wooseok y luego se sintió enrojecer por ser tan abierto frente a Hangyul.

"Eso es porque pensé que estabas saliendo con Seungwoo," frunció el ceño. "Estaba tratando de ser un buen tipo, recuerda."

"Sí, pero si supieras todo, ¿no sabrías que a Seungwoo le gusta Byungchan?" Hangyul señaló.

"¡¿Qué?!" Wooseok y Seungyoun dijeron.

"¿No es por eso que lo invitaste?" preguntó Hangyul, estupefacto.

"Simplemente ofrecí la sugerencia," dijo Seungyoun, cruzando los brazos. "Seungwoo es quien lo invitó."

Wooseok abrió la boca para refutar porque obviamente nada sobre el argumento de Hangyul tenía sentido, pero técnicamente no estaba equivocado. Seungyoun, a quien en algún momento se acercó, parecía tan perplejo como él.

Hangyul sonrió de lado. "Estoy en lo cierto."

"¿¿¿No???" Wooseok y Seungyoun dijeron.

Hangyul tarareó para sí mismo y se dirigió a la cabina de canje de tickets para elegir su premio, felizmente moviendo la cabeza por el camino.

"Me alegro de que no seamos tan complicados," dijo Seungyoun con incredulidad.

"Sí, solo nos llevó diez años darnos cuenta," suspiró Wooseok.

Seungyoun lo miró y frunció el ceño. "Estaba tratando de ser un buen amigo para Seungwoo."

"Lo sé," dijo, tomando su mano mientras tenían un momento a solas. "Probablemente lo descubrirán eventualmente."

Él tarareó y lo besó en la parte superior de la cabeza, apretando el pecho de Wooseok. "¿Quieres un premio?"

Wooseok sacudió la cabeza, más fanático de ganarse sus propios juguetes, pero estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de cuidar a Hangyul para jugar.

"¿Qué hay del gato?" Lo señaló. "Se parece a ti."

"Son 300 tickets," suspiró Wooseok antes de escuchar a Seungyoun emitir un sonido como si fuera a ahogarse.

"Muy bien," dijo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Cuántos tienes?" Se rió.

“Veintisiete,” dijo Seungyoun.

Wooseok tarareó. "Tendríamos que venir aquí todos los domingos durante los próximos seis meses si queremos ganar algo."

"Podríamos hacer eso," dijo. "Si tu quieres."

"¿Te gustan tanto los juegos de arcade?" se rió Wooseok.

"Tal vez," dijo, alejándose hacia los demás. "Tal vez me gusta más con quién jugaría."

Wooseok puso los ojos en blanco, ya inmune a la dulce y traviesa conversación de Seungyoun. Si inmune significaba que tenía mariposas en el estómago pero aún así un uso parcial de las piernas. Definitivamente no se vio afectado por ninguna de las palabras que salieron de la boca de Seungyoun, razón por la cual se quedó allí sin habla, con los pies plantados en su lugar mientras los demás se congregaban sin él.

La sala de laser tag estaba hacia la parte trasera de la galería. Un asistente esperaba en un escritorio con una hoja de registro al lado de un reloj digital amenazante que contaba hasta el final de la ronda actual. Cuando el reloj dio las cero, los seis de ellos fueron los únicos nombres garabateados en el portapapeles y el grupo de diez personas delante de ellos salió con una mezcla de risas y discusiones sobre quién realmente ganó y el leve hedor a sudor y plástico caliente.

Wooseok hizo todo lo posible para ocultar su propia emoción, pero Hangyul y Yohan prácticamente vibraban a su lado. Seungwoo y Seungyoun estaban hablando de la estrategia del otro y Byungchan se estaba tomándose una selfie.

El reloj digital comenzó a funcionar nuevamente, dándoles quince minutos para usar el baño, tomar un refrigerio, cambiarse a su propio equipo de camuflaje del cuarto oscuro privado, o lo que sea que tuvieran que hacer, y una vez que llegó a cero nuevamente, hubo un zumbido agudo. El asistente agarró la palanca de cromo rociada y la tiró hacia abajo, y la puerta principal de la cámara se abrió. Todo era bastante elaborado, pero agregó una sensación de emoción que hizo que los dientes de Wooseok rechinaran.

Uno por uno, entraron en una habitación completamente oscura, tratando de descubrir el entorno. Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, una hilera de luces negras en las paredes y el techo hizo clic en reveladores patrones geométricos naranjas y verdes anticuados en la alfombra debajo de sus pies, siete juegos de dientes blancos y brillantes, y una hilera de armaduras y armas negras con detalles reflectantes naranjas y verdes.

"Bienvenidos a todos," dijo el asistente. “Tendrán diez minutos para dividirse en dos equipos antes de entrar a la arena. El equipo naranja defenderá la base oriental que alberga un centro secreto de suministro militar intergaláctico crucial para proteger el Planeta X de los invasores. El equipo verde actuará como la fuerza invasora que ingresa desde la base occidental: Nave Nodriza Uno. El objetivo del equipo verde es infiltrarse en la base del equipo naranja y disparar al objetivo cinco veces para finalizar la ronda. El objetivo del equipo naranja es defender el Planeta X hasta el final de la ronda de veinte minutos, pero la ronda finalizará automáticamente si los miembros del equipo naranja pueden localizar y destruir los cinco objetivos de la nave enemiga activa ocultos alrededor de la arena."

Después de un respiro, el asistente continuó. “Cada base contiene un centro de carga para sus armas exclusivo para cada equipo, pero hay dos estaciones de carga neutrales en los extremos norte y sur del mapa. Úsenlos con precaución. Cada arma láser tiene diez cargas, pero cada vez que un jugador enemigo golpea el objetivo de tu pecho, pierdes dos cargas y una si el jugador golpea tu espalda."

“No se permite correr en la arena ni contacto físico brusco. Si infringen cualquiera de estas reglas, el juego terminará y su equipo será escoltado fuera de la arena con una pérdida automática. ¿Hay alguna pregunta?"

"Sí, ¿tienes todo esto escrito?" dijo Hangyul.

"El equipo verde ataca al gran objetivo naranja y el equipo naranja lo defiende," dijo Seungwoo. "No dejes que te disparen."

"Lo tengo", dijo.

"¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

"¿Qué constituye un contacto físico brusco?" preguntó Yohan.

"No pelear, no golpear con los puños, no golpear a otros jugadores con tu rifle."

"Entendido," dijo el grupo porque era importante para ellos saber que no se les permitía golpearse con sus armas.

"Si eso es todo, seguiremos adelante y comenzaremos el cronómetro," dijo el asistente antes de presionar un botón en la pared.

"Bienvenidos campeones," dijo una voz robótica de mujer en voz alta por los altavoces. "Por favor, elijan un lado."

"¿Eso es todo?" Byungchan dijo, mirando hacia arriba.

"Supongo que no tenían ganas de escribir una historia de fondo," dijo Wooseok.

"¿Cómo dividimos los equipos?" Preguntó Seungyoun, contando el grupo con su dedo.

"¿De qué otra manera decidimos algo?" Dijo Hangyul.

Piedra papel o tijera con seis personas eran una pesadilla sin límite de tiempo, y desafortunadamente, en realidad tenían un límite de tiempo en el que se suponía que debían prepararse para aniquilarse en un simulacro de enfrentamiento intergaláctico, por lo que lo redujeron a solo piedra y papel hasta que se dividieron en dos equipos de tres.

Lamentablemente, Wooseok se separó de Seungyoun, _que era la única razón por la que estaba fuera de su departamento un domingo_ , en un equipo con Seungwoo y Byungchan, pero afortunadamente para él, él y Seungwoo ya eran compañeros de toda la vida y no lo habían quedado atrapados en medio de Hangyul y Yohan, a quienes Seungyoun estaba acostumbrado a mediar de todos modos.

Wooseok se puso la armadura negra y naranja, listo para defender la base. Era más pesada de lo que parecía, cayendo sobre sus hombros y el arma que colgaba de una correa en su cuerpo estaba hecha de un plástico grande y grueso. Si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, no habría escondidas. Cada movimiento era ruidoso e incómodo y los seis sonaban como si alguien hubiera dejado caer una caja de zapatos de madera cuando se acercaban a sus respectivas puertas.

La mujer en el parlante superior comenzó el juego enviándolos por dos pasillos oscuros separados a la arena. El corazón de Wooseok se aceleró y extendió la mano hacia Seungwoo por costumbre.

"Esto es genial," susurró Byungchan, y Wooseok retiró la mano, recordando lo que Hangyul había dicho en caso de que fuera cierto. No le gustaría perder una oportunidad de oro. En realidad, esto fue perfecto porque las únicas personas que necesitaban establecerse estaban en equipos juntos y él y Seungyoun podían compensar lo que fuera más tarde.

"Tal vez podamos volver de nuevo," dijo Seungwoo.

Wooseok parpadeó. Quizás Hangyul tenía razón después de todo, pero todavía estaba terriblemente denso por pensar que a Yohan le gustaba Yuvin. Sacudió la cabeza. Todo esto se estaba volviendo demasiado complicado para mantenerse al día.

Abrieron la puerta al final del pasillo y entraron en la base del equipo naranja con un objetivo en mente: defender la victoria. La base todavía estaba cerrada porque los equipos se estaban colocando en su lugar y Wooseok se encontró caminando impacientemente como un gato encerrado dentro de una jaula. Seungwoo y Byungchan estaban ocupados mirando hacia el interior del centro espacial simulado que brillaba intensamente con las luces negras colocadas alrededor de la arena.

La voz por el altavoz comenzó una cuenta regresiva desde diez, y una vez que llegó a uno, el asistente que se escondía en las sombras por razones de seguridad, abrió la puerta y la aseguró con un pestillo para evitar que el equipo naranja la cerrara y engañara.

La primera persona en romper la barrera fue Yohan, quien rápidamente se llevó cinco rondas de rayos láser en el pecho y se quedó sin municiones antes de que pudiera disparar al objetivo. Hizo un puchero y suspiró. "¿Puedo repostar aquí?"

"No," dijeron los tres. Miró por encima del hombro y volvió a hacer un puchero cuando se fue.

"Eso fue algo fácil," dijo Byungchan, decepcionado.

"Creo que quieren que nos vayamos y busquemos objetivos más pequeños para que sea un desafío mayor," dijo Seungwoo.

"¡Iré!" Dijo Wooseok, ansioso por darles un poco de espacio, pero también por encontrar a Seungyoun aunque solo fuera para dispararle. Era su culpa por ser un objetivo tan grande.

Se paseó por un momento tan silenciosamente como pudo buscando los objetivos superiores. Adivinó con un poco de suerte que estarían alrededor del perímetro, pero nunca anticipó cuán _fuerte_ sonaba su pistola láser en la arena silenciosa.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y contuvo el aliento cuando alguien vino a buscarlo. La figura era alta y ancha, e incluso con el tenue resplandor verde alrededor de su cuello y blanco, Wooseok sabía que era Seungyoun. Levantó su arma con cautela y apuntó a su espalda. _Dios, esto es caliente._

Seungyoun se detuvo en seco, con la espalda hacia él y levantó el rifle al escuchar el fuerte golpe de la armadura de Wooseok. Wooseok presionó su espalda contra la pared y esperó, con la esperanza de que si el resplandor naranja llamara su atención, pensaría que era parte de la arena.

Dobló una esquina para buscarlo y Wooseok tuvo una idea. Se puso de puntillas con cuidado después de él y alcanzó la esquina para agarrar su muñeca.

"Shh," dijo Wooseok, escuchándolo jadear. "Sólo soy yo."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Susurró mientras los dos se agachaban detrás de un pilar triangular.

"Estoy jugando laser tag," susurró.

"¿Por qué no me disparaste?" Dijo en voz baja.

"Porque tenía miedo de que pidieras refuerzos," mintió. _Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando tu espalda con la extraña armadura extraterrestre y preguntándome cómo te verías sin ella._

"Eso es cierto, habrías sido hombre muerto," dijo. "Debería entregarte."

Wooseok se dio cuenta de que todavía lo sostenía y deslizó su mano por su brazo. “Podríamos dejar que los otros cuatro se entretengan por unos minutos. Tal vez."

Seungyoun levantó las cejas y se dio cuenta. Deslizó sus manos debajo de la mandíbula de Wooseok, las puntas de sus dedos atraparon sus oídos, enviando un escalofrío por su columna. "Este es en realidad un juego destinado a unas veinte personas,"

"Es una lástima que tengamos toda la arena para nosotros," dijo Wooseok mientras se cernía sobre su boca.

"Es posible que tengamos que pasar los veinte minutos persiguiéndonos a este ritmo," dijo Seungyoun, con la voz quebrada a centímetros del rostro de Wooseok.

Las manos de Wooseok fueron a la parte posterior de su cuello y lo empujaron hacia él y con un jadeo, su propia espalda golpeó la pared de la arena.

"¿Esto cuenta como un contacto físico brusco?" susurró antes de tomar el labio inferior de Seungyoun entre sus dientes.

Él tarareó, sin importarle realmente si los echaban o no cuando el beso se profundizaba. "Realmente tenemos que encontrar una manera de irnos."

"Mhm," Wooseok tarareó antes de abrir la boca para invitar a Seungyoun a deslizar su lengua entre sus dientes antes de escuchar el ruido de plástico cuando uno de sus amigos se acercó. "Nos van a atrapar."

Seungyoun se apartó con un suspiro, sus labios hinchados y sus ojos vidriosos. "No sé si alguna vez superarían esto."

Wooseok se limpió la boca. "No lo harían."

"Solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer," dijo, levantando su arma.

Wooseok jadeó. "¡No lo harías!"

"Deberías haber disparado cuando tuviste la oportunidad," dijo, desatando cuatro rondas en el pecho de Wooseok. “Te dejé dos tiros en caso de que te encuentres con Hangyul y Yohan. No los desperdicies."

Guiñó un ojo antes de deslizarse hacia las sombras para reunirse con su equipo y Wooseok se quedó solo, furioso y con el corazón acelerado. _¡Cómo se atreve a besarme así y luego dispararme!_ Pero Dios, se sintió bien besarlo.

Wooseok tenía dos opciones. Podría regresar a su base y lidiar con la posibilidad de que descubrieran que perdió toda su munición porque estaba ocupado besándose con el enemigo, o podría encontrar una estación de carga y eliminar todos los objetivos del equipo verde como venganza. Ya encontró dos de ellos... estaba seguro de que podría encontrar el resto.

Después de unos minutos de escabullirse, terminó en un tiroteo con Hangyul, pero ya no tenía cargas. Como el demonio que era, siguió a Wooseok a la estación de carga y se apoyó contra la pared mientras su arma láser se recargaba.

"Wooseok y Seungyoun sentados en un árbol," cantó Hangyul.

"¿Qué?"

"B-e-s-a-n-d-o-s-e," bromeó.

Wooseok levantó su arma y apuntó a su pecho. "¿Quieres morir?"

"Honestamente, si no fuera Seungyoun el que nos daba la espalda, Yohan y yo los habríamos matado por por completo," dijo. "Una gran oportunidad desperdiciada."

Las mejillas de Wooseok ardieron. "¿Viste eso?"

"Lo escuchamos primero," dijo con el ceño fruncido. Los ojos de Wooseok se abrieron con horror. "Honestamente, ¿no podrían haber esperado hasta llegar a casa? ¡Asqueroso!"

"¿Ya le dijiste a Yohan que te gustaba?" Wooseok devolvió el fuego.

La expresión engreída de Hangyul cayó. "Sabes que no puedo hacer eso."

"Cuando te vuelvas valiente, podrás burlarte de mí," siseó.

"Bien," siseó de vuelta.

"¡Bien!"

Resultó que el juego era bastante aburrido con solo seis personas. Si hubieran sido más personas, probablemente lo hubieran disfrutado más, pero como todo lo que Byungchan y Seungwoo tuvieron que hacer fue acampar al lado de su estación de carga y derribar a quienquiera que corriera a su base, fueron solo veinte minutos de Yohan y Hangyul sintiéndose frustrados mientras que Wooseok y Seungyoun encontraban otras cosas que hacer.

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron jugando juegos con toques robados entre las dos personas que se suponía que iban a pasar el día juntas, pero perdieron esa oportunidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero fue más divertido de esa manera, descubrió Wooseok.

Encontró un cierto nivel de emoción y audacia dentro de sí mismo cada vez que estaban a pocos minutos de ser atrapados. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció por el juego que jugaron que nadie más podía ver y cuando la sala de juegos estaba llena de un grupo de barrigas hambrientas, sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era terminar la cena y luego... todavía no había pensado en eso.


End file.
